The Boy's Letter
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Semua orang bersedih atas kematian mereka yang dikasihi, begitu juga dengan Levi. Pikiran Levi melayang dan tubuhnya serasa tidak mau bergerak : Eren? Benarkah Petra menyukai Eren? Benarkah ia telah melupakan aku? But honestly, don't you have a little responsibility for making me so confused?
1. Prolog

**Sekuel dari First Spring Last Autumn : The Boy's Letter**

**Cr : **

**#judul fic = JYJ song (In Heaven album)**

**#image = google, owner**

**#characters = Isayama Hajime-sama**

**= SO THE STORY BEGINS =**

..

* * *

_.._

_.._

_Bells on bob tails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

Lagu itu menggema di hampir semua distrik dalam dinding. Walau salju tidak henti-hentinya jatuh ke bumi selama beberapa minggu, udara dingin rasanya tidak menjadi penghalang bagi para sisa umat manusia untuk merasakan kehangatan bersama keluarga tercinta.

Salju yang kian menebal belum juga mencair dan udara kian terasa dingin karenanya. Lampu-lampu di sudut jalan dan setiap rumah menjadi satu-satunya harapan bagi para pejalan kaki untuk tetap dapat melihat dalam gelap. Berselimut mantel, _ear muffs_, syal, _boots_, dan topi berbulu adalah _fashion mode_ ketika hari bersalju datang seperti sekarang dan mereka terpaksa keluar dari kediaman karena suatu urusan. Sungguh, tidak akan ada yang mau benar-benar bermain pada cuaca sedingin itu, bahkan untuk membukakan pintu sekali pun.

Beruntungnya mereka yang masih memiliki rumah sehingga ada udara hangat yang menguap lewat perapian. Beruntungnya mereka yang memiliki uang sehingga bisa menyantap satu piring kalkun bersama keluarga. Beruntungnya mereka yang memiliki orang tua, setidaknya akan ada yang menghibur atau memeluk mereka di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Sungguh beruntung, karena tidak semua orang di dunia yang kejam dan sempit itu memiliki kesempatan untuk beruntung. Bahkan mungkin tidak beruntung sama sekali.

Levi menjatuhkan pinggulnya pada sebuah anak tangga. Tanpa alas kaki, tanpa syal, tanpa _ear muffs_, tanpa mantel, apalagi topi berbulu. Berbekal satu helai baju tipis dan celana kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Levi berharap akan ada sedikit kehangatan dengan duduk di sana. Ia adalah orang yang tidak beruntung malam itu. Tidak ada kalkun di atas meja, tidak ada kehangatan dari perapian, dan tidak ada orang tua. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya.

Levi yang kurus dan malang, kelaparan pada malam dingin nan sunyi tanpa ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya. Orang-orang dewasa yang beruntung hanya melewatinya begitu saja seolah ia tidak ada. Jika pun ada yang melihatnya, mereka akan menganggap Levi kecil akan mati pada beberapa jam kemudian dan bukanlah tanggungjawab mereka untuk menolong si calon mayat.

_Masa bodoh._

Levi sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan merendahkan ala bangsawan yang orang-orang itu punya. Lebih baik ia mencoba bertahan pada mengerikannya dingin yang menyerang dan kebiruan di tubuhnya daripada mempedulikan tatapan jahat orang-orang ningrat itu.

Perutnya lapar dan sakit. Di dunia Levi yang begitu gelap, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau ia akan bertahan walau tanpa makan hari itu. Dunia memang tidak bisa adil pada semua yang menghuninya.

Di hari spesial seperti Natal sekarang adalah hari yang harusnya membahagiakan bagi Levi. Hari itu ia berulang tahun untuk umurnya yang ke-7. Entah karena dunia tidak adil atau memang dia yang tidak beruntung, Levi tidak memiliki kalkun ataupun merasakan udara hangat. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki rumah. Tidak ada orang tua, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama dan bagaimana rupa mereka. Yang Levi tahu, ia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya selama enam tahun di biara. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu biara itu dibakar tanpa ada pemberitahuan sekali pun.

Sudah biasa di dunianya.

Pemerintah yang merasa dirinya adalah Tuhan membakar biara itu dengan alasan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Demi sebuah wisma pemerintahan, para elit berperut buncit itu tidak ragu untuk membakar satu biara beserta dua puluh anak yatim-piatu di dalamnya. Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan belum menginjak usia delapan tahun saat semuanya terjadi. Juga ada lima suster dan satu pendeta Katolik yang menjadi korban saat itu. Mereka dibakar hidup-hidup karena monarki yang berkuasa tidak menghendaki adanya agama lain dalam dinding mereka.

Levi menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari peristiwa itu. Beruntung, karena ia saat itu diminta seorang suster untuk pergi membeli sebuah roti. Saat ia kembali ke biara, hanya kobaran api yang ia lihat. Levi yang mungil hanya bisa meratapi nasib dengan satu potong roti di tangannya ketika pembakaran itu masih berlangsung.

Ke mana lagi ia harus pergi bergantung? Ia tidak tahu.

Setelah hari mengerikan itu terjadi, sebuah ide berputar di kepalanya tanpa henti. Haruskah ia mempercayai semua ide-ide sang suster dan pendeta yang telah membesarkannya hingga saat itu -teori-teori dan dongeng mereka mengenai Sang Pencipta atau Sang Maha Welas Asih-?

_Cih_. Apa buktinya?

Sang Welas Asih malah membiarkan semua orang dibakar hidup-hidup. Apa salah mereka hingga mereka merasakan apa yang seharusnya orang-orang jahat rasakan?

Kembali ke dunia Levi di mana ia sudah berusia 7 tahun hari itu.

Ia masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Di hari spesial itu bukan kado _sweater_ hangat atau mobil-mobilan yang ia dapat, melainkan amukan massa. Para pedagang memergokinya tengah mencuri satu apel untuk makanannya di hari itu dan terjadilah, penyerangan terhadap kaum minoritas nan kumuh seperti Levi. Di pukul hingga biru, diludahi, ditendang, hingga dijambak. Semuanya bukanlah hal yang baru ia rasakan siang itu. Satu apel untuk mengisi perut tidak pernah ia dapatkan akhirnya. Haruskah ia kembali ke bawah tanah dan mencari katak untuk dimakan –lagi-? Tidak. Ia sudah dua hari berturut-turut memakan katak itu dan tubuhnya yang mungil tidak akan sanggup menahan racun dari katak tersebut lebih banyak lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengganti menu makannya hari itu dengan satu apel agar ia bisa bertahan hidup dan memakan katak lagi keesokkan harinya. Namun apa mau dikata? Levi hanya bisa mengelus perutnya seperti sekarang, mencoba memberi pengertian pada organ-organ pencernaan.

Levi menatap kakinya yang pucat karena udara dingin dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Ia sudah memiliki tatapan datar itu sejak kecil. Pengalaman hidupnya yang pahit membuat ia sulit berekspresi bahkan ketika ia dipukul sekali pun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke atas, mencoba memperkirakan kapan salju akan berhenti turun. Tidak bisakah langit berbaik hati padanya -walau hanya sehari saja- agar tidak menciptakan kedinginan seperti sekarang?

Langit tidak memberikan jawaban.

Levi berganti arah pandang dan menatap nanar rumah-rumah hangat di sekelilingnya. Di pupil biru keabuan yang tengah meredup, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang begitu normal -bagi mereka yang beruntung. Di pupilnya ia menangkap satu rumah dengan banyak jendela dan bercat merah –dan cukup besar juga- mengumbarkan isi kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang remaja pirang sedang berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Si pirang itu berumur jauh lebih tua. Dengan potongan rambut yang begitu rapi dan senyum lebar yang mengembang di bibirnya, Levi tahu benar kalau anak itu adalah anak yang sangat beruntung. Levi pun yakin bahwa anak itu tidak mungkin menyantap katak beracun seperti dirinya walau hanya sekali.

Levi hanya bisa memandang dingin kehangatan itu. Bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin calon mayat seperti dirinya akan memperoleh kasih sayang seperti yang didapat si remaja pirang tersebut.

"Habiskan makanmu, sayang," ujar seorang perempuan berambut coklat di dalam rumah hangat itu.

"Baik, bu," jawab si remaja pirang.

Baru saja hendak menyuapi dirinya dengan satu sendok sup kentang yang hangat, bocah pirang itu melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati ada satu anak kecil yang sedang duduk sendiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Remaja pirang itu terdiam memandangi anak berambut hitam yang malang.

"Erwin Smith, ayo habiskan makananmu."

"Baik, bu. Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya, bu?"

Di luar rumah yang hangat, Levi masih meringkuk. Ia mendekap lututnya erat-erat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit, lapar, dan kedinginan yang mendera dirinya. Rasanya mata kecil Levi saat itu sudah hampir menyerah untuk tetap terbuka dan terjaga. Ketika mata itu makin terasa berat, ia mendengar sebuah suara di dekatnya.

"Ini?"

Mata Levi sedikit melebar. Ia melirik ke arah samping kanan dan mendapati ada satu kotak yang diulurkan padanya.

Levi mendongak ke atas, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang memberikan kotak itu.

"Ini untukmu. Makanlah. Cuaca sedang amat sangat dingin," ujar si remaja berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Erwin Smith. Dia bicara dengan begitu lembut disertai dengan satu simpul senyum yang amat tulus.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Levi menerima kotak itu dan membuka isinya. Levi terkejut bukan main saat ia mendapati isi kotak itu yang begitu spesial. Di kotak itu ia melihat sebuah roti, sup kentang, irisan daging kalkun, coklat, dan apel. Kotak itu merupakan kado pertama dalam seumur hidupnya, baik untuk Natal atau ulang tahun –terserah ia mau menyebut yang mana. Levi merasa sangat senang saat menerima kado itu walau ia masih tidak percaya. Matanya masih terpaku pada isi kotak itu yang terlihat hangat dan nikmat. Ekspresinya masih datar walau hatinya tidak berhenti berkata 'terima kasih' pada si remaja pirang.

Tiba-tiba, remaja pirang itu memakaikan syal hijaunya ke leher Levi. Setelah itu, Erwin memakaikan sepasang sepatu pada kedua kaki kecil yang ada di depannya. Syukurlah, sepatu itu cukup di kaki si bocah berambut hitam.

"Ini untukmu juga. Sampai nanti, ya? Aku masuk dulu." Erwin melangkah pulang menuju rumahnya sementara Levi hanya terdiam memandangi bocah pirang tersebut.

Malam itu, seorang malaikat berambut pirang telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang akan menjadi harapan umat manusia nantinya.

..

..

..

Seorang pria Perancis dengan fisik menyerupai adam dari Spanyol membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Pupil biru yang terlampau kecil sepertinya masih ingin terus berselimut kelopak matanya yang cenderung menghitam. _Yah_, pria itu juga sebenarnya tidak sengaja untuk kembali tersadar setelah beberapa jam tertidur di kantornya.

Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan ia merasa sangat kotor. Entahlah, insomnianya belakangan ini cukup parah. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan kopi untuk membuatnya sadar selama lebih dari dua puluh jam.

'_Suara itu…. ada apa sebenarnya?'_ gumamnya saat ia sadar. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya karena kegaduhan di luar sana.

Kantornya memang dekat sekali dengan jendela yang dapat menatap ke halaman dalam kastil. Sebenarnya tempat itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pemandangan ke luar saat siang hari atau saat musim semi datang. Sayangnya, hari itu adalah awal Februari dan cuaca masih terasa cukup dingin.

Sang pria bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan memandang ke jendela. Jauh di luar jendelanya ia melihat beberapa _partner_ dan anak buah yang berlarian kesana-kemari, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada api unggun menyala membara di tengah halaman itu dan demi apapun, mereka tidak terlihat seperti sedang berkemping atau apa. Bodoh sekali jika mengadakan kemping sedangkan jarak antara tenda dan kastil hanya beberapa meter.

Merasa heran dengan kawan-kawannya yang ada di luar sana, pria bertubuh tegap itu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

'_Mengganggu saja, malam-malam begini,'_ pikirnya agak jengkel.

* * *

Di halaman...

"Oh, Leviiii…!" seorang berkacamata menyapa pria bertubuh tegap itu dengan penuh sukacita -seperti biasanya- dari kejauhan.

Yang disapa hanya terus berjalan dengan membawa ekspresi ketidaksukaannya. _Yah_, ekspresi itu memang ekspresinya sehari-hari, tapi saat itu ia memang tidak suka dengan kegaduhan tak berarti.

"Oi mata empat, ada apa ini?" tanya si pria itu setelah berhadapan dengan perempuan yang menyapanya barusan. Di samping perempuan itu ada seorang tinggi berambut pirang dengan kumis tipis.

"Besok Lucy dan Emily akan datang. Kita sedang melakukan persiapan untuk menyambut mereka!"

"Lucy? Istri Erwin?" Levi bertanya untuk menegaskan.

"Dan Emily, putri pertamanya," tambah Hanji dengan satu telunjuk diangkat ke atas.

Levi menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lalu? Persiapan apa?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Emily itu alergi debu. Aku tidak tega kalau harus melihatnya bersin-bersin sepanjang waktu. Jadi karena itulah, aku berinisiatif untuk menyuruh semuanya membersihkan kastil. _Yah_, maaf Levi aku tidak membangunkanmu untuk berpartisipasi. Kau sudah beberapa hari tidak tidur, jadi rasanya tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu tadi."

Levi kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini lebih kencang. Matanya juga berpendar ke sekeliling.

Hanji terdiam sejenak memandangi Levi.

"Cieee… prajurit terkuat umat manusia benar-benar kuat, ya?! Maksudku semakin kuat!"

Levi melirik Hanji dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu' miliknya.

"Lihatlah Levi sekarang! Kini ia telah menjadi umat manusia terkuat seutuhnya! Ia bisa bertahan hanya dengan kemeja tipis di udara dingin seperti sekarang! Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia merengek seperti bayi karena kedinginan." Hanji tertawa sendiri.

Levi memperhatikan perempuan yang ia nilai 'paling tidak normal' itu. "Apa maksudmu? Kau yang aneh, mata empat. Cuaca hangat seperti sekarang kau bilang dingin? Kau mabuk, huh?"

"Hangat?! Levi, kau benar-benar merasa hangat?! Tidak salah?" Hanji tiba-tiba bertanya dengan mimik serius.

"Tch. Ada apa memangnya? Wajar saja kan aku keluar hanya dengan kemeja? Udara hangat sekali sekarang."

Hanji dan Mike saling bertatapan heran.

"Levi, apa kau sakit?" Hanji bertanya sembari memegang kening pria pemarah di depannya.

"Apaan sih?!"

Ketika Hanji melepas tangannya, ia melihat lagi ke arah Mike dengan wajah heran yang lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu juga normal, Lev. Aneh sekali."

"Apanya yang aneh, huh? Memangnya berapa derajat celcius sekarang?"

Hanji dan Mike masih menatap Levi tidak percaya. "Suhu ruangan mencapai minus lima derajat celcius dan suhu di sini mencapai minus delapan derajat celcius, Levi."

Levi terkejut bukan main. "Jangan mempermainkanku, kacamata…."

"Lev, lihat sekelilingmu," potong Hanji.

Levi sedikit demi sedikit menggerakkan bola matanya. Butuh sekian sekon bagi Levi agar menyadari kalau perkataan Hanji memang ada benarnya. Semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang ikut membantu bersih-bersih berpakaian ala _fashion_ musim dingin. Tebalnya sandang yang menempel menandakan kalau cuaca saat itu memang sangat dingin. Hanji dan Mike pun hingga menggunakan syal, topi dan _ear muffs_.

Jika semuanya merasa kedinginan, mengapa tidak dengan Levi?


	2. Fallen Leaves

**Ch 2 : Fallen Leaves**

**Cr (chapter title) : JYJ - Fallen Leaves**

**Cr (lyrics) : **

**#Michael Bolton - Missing You Now, How Am I Supposed To Live Without You  
**

**#Kim Jong Kook - Don't Be Good To Me**

**#Peabo Bryson - Why Goodbye**

**REVIEW SECTION : **

**#All : thank you.. ^^**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**Petra POV**

"Erd, kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku pada Erd di antara kabut tebal ini.

"Sudah jelas kan, Petra? Aku mau ke sana."

"Maksudmu, kau akan mengikuti Auruo dan Gunter?!"

Erd tersenyum padaku. "Petra, lihatlah dia. Ia sudah menemukan pria baik yang dapat menggantikanku. Aku sudah bisa tenang sekarang."

"Tapi, Erd…"

"Tempat kita bukan di sini lagi, Petra. Tempat kita sudah berbeda." Erd berusaha memberi pengertian padaku.

'_Aku tahu maksud Erd, tapi kenapa…'_

Aku hanya terdiam karena masih merasa bingung.

"Aku mengerti, Erd. Tapi jika kalian pergi, kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Erd terdiam sebentar memandangiku.

"Kau belum bisa tenang, Petra. Masih ada yang harus kau selesaikan. Mungkin ayahmu?"

"Tapi ayahku sudah mampu berlapang dada. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan Levi-heichou?"

"Eh?" suara itu membuatku sedikit terhenyak. "Heichou?"

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Eh?!" Kurasa wajahku memerah karena pertanyaan Erd barusan. "Perasaan apa, Erd?"

Erd tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah, Petra. Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Satu Divisi _Recon Corps_ sudah mengetahuinya. Kau menyukai heichou, kan?"

Wajahku masih terasa panas. "Eh?! Ta..tapi.. kok bisa?"

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum jahil seperti biasa. "Sangat terlihat, Petra. Caramu menatap heichou dan cara heichou memperlakukanmu juga membuat semuanya begitu jelas. Kau tahu? Sudah banyak sekali anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang sering ditendang oleh heichou tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kebanyakan mereka ditendang setelah berinteraksi denganmu, makanya…"

Aku malu mendengar cerita Erd.

'_Benarkah? Apa benar sang kopral sampai sebegitunya?'_

'_Tapi.. kurasa aku sudah tahu jawaban dari Levi-heichou sendiri. Lantas kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi?'_

Erd tersenyum lagi padaku. "Selesaikan apa yang belum selesai, Petra. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang tahu masalah dan cara menyelesaikannya."

"Erd..!"

Sosok Erd yang bersayap perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Dulu Gunter, lalu Auruo, dan sekarang Erd. Mereka menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dengan indah. Saat mereka menghilang untuk pergi ke tempat yang –katanya- dinamakan surga, tubuh mereka berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi debu yang bersinar. Debu – debu itu begitu indah dan berwarna – warni. Rasanya seperti melihat kunang-kunang dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Semuanya begitu.

Kata mereka, untuk pergi menuju alam yang indah itu kita harus 'tenang'. Ibu Gunter telah merelakan anaknya pergi dari dunia. Satu keluarga Auruo pun sudah merelakan Auruo untuk pergi. Begitu pun dengan keluarga Erd Gin. Ibu dan tunangannya yang cantik telah merelakan kepergian wakil kapten kami itu setelah sekian lama mereka berduka. Bahkan tunangan Erd pun kini telah memiliki calon pendamping baru.

Mereka bilang masalah mereka sudah selesai. Itulah alasannya mengapa mereka bisa berubah menjadi debu-debu cantik dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Tempat ini begitu sunyi dan hangat, penuh kabut, dan tak ada tempat untuk berpijak. Di tempat ini kami bisa melihat orang-orang yang kami cintai di dunia. Kami bisa melihat mereka walau kami tidak berada di sana.

Kami bisa saja datang ke tempat mereka berada. Kau tahu? Tempat kami sekarang dan mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sesuatu yang amat tipis. Kami bisa menembusnya jika mau dan kembali ke dunia. Sayangnya, kami akan tetap berwujud kasat mata seperti ini. Kami tidak akan beraga seperti kalian lagi.

Kini semua teman-temanku sudah mendapat tempat yang aman dan pantas untuk kami yang gugur saat perang.

Sedangkan aku?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa benar kalau ini semua karena heichou?

Atau ayah benar-benar belum bisa melepasku seutuhnya?

..

..

..

"Dingin sekali di luar," gumam Petra seraya memandang nanar ke luar jendela. Di luar sana, mereka yang masih bernafas tengah disibukkan oleh kegiatan yang kini tidak mungkin ia bisa lakukan lagi. Betapa menyenangkannya, bisa mensyukuri bekerjanya semua indera yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang berguna untuk orang lain. Dirinya sekarang –Petra- tidak lebih dari sebuah sel tipis yang tidak berarti tanpa raga.

Petra Rall mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke arah Kopral Levi yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tampak lelah dan lebih kurus sekarang. Dengan bermodalkan kemeja tipis dan celana panjang _baby beige_, Levi teronggok pasrah di sana tanpa kehangatan. Kopi yang biasanya tersedia pun kini tidak ada.

_Because your feelings might be the same_

Petra menghampiri heichounya itu dan mendekapnya dari belakang dengan erat. Dulu ketika hidup, Petra pasti akan menyampaikan sebuah selimut ke punggung sang heichou agar dia merasa hangat. Namun untuk sekarang, Petra tidak bisa melakukannya. Keadaan sudah berubah banyak. Walau begitu, Petra masih tetap berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Levi.

_Because your feelings might be the same as mine  
_

Dekapan Petra masih terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Bahkan ketika Levi melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Petra masih bersamanya. Gadis itu terus memeluknya dari belakang agar sang kapten tidak kedinginan.

..

Hanji dan Mike yang berdiri di hadapan Levi menatap tidak percaya. "Suhu ruangan mencapai minus lima derajat celcius dan suhu di sini mencapai minus delapan derajat celcius, Levi."

Levi terkejut bukan main. "Jangan mempermainkanku, kacamata…."

"Lev, lihat sekelilingmu,"potong Hanji.

Sedikit demi sedikit Levi menggerakkan bola matanya. Butuh sekian sekon baginya untuk menyadari bahwa perkataan Hanji memang ada benarnya. Semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang ada di sekelilingnya berpakaian ala _fashion_ musim dingin. Tebalnya sandang yang menempel menandakan kalau cuaca saat itu memang sangat dingin. Hanji dan Mike pun hingga menggunakan syal, topi dan _ear muffs_.

Jika semuanya merasa kedinginan, mengapa tidak dengan Levi?

Petra tersenyum lembut. Ia dapat merasakan betapa cepatnya jantung memompa darah sang kapten, pria Perancis yang sedang ia dekap dari belakang tersebut.

_I anticipate and I wait once again_

'_Aku akan terus membuatmu merasa hangat, heichou.'_

_In front of love today as well_

_Like a fool_

Petra menempelkan dahinya ke punggung Levi. Matanya menatap ke bawah, menyendu.

'_Seandainya aku masih hidup…'_

_I hesitate in front of you again_

_Like a fool_

* * *

**Jadi yang manggil Petra di akhir Chapter 8 itu adalah Auruo, Gunter, sama Erd Gin yang udah meninggal, saudara - saudara~.. ^^:**

**Jadi diceritain kalau setelah mereka meninggal, mereka itu ada di suatu tempat di mana mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yang mereka cintai sewaktu mereka hidup. Mereka juga bisa pergi ke dunia ke tempat yang mereka mau :)**

**Dan soal Levi yang _ngerasa anget_ padahal cuaca lagi dingin itu karena Petra meluk dia.**

**Ide ini saya dapat gara-gara saya suka nonton acara yang berbau horor atau misteri. Kalau di sekitar kita dingin tapi kita ngerasa sebaliknya, -katanya- itu tandanya ada '_something_' yang berdiri di dekat kita. _Well_, percaya gak percaya tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing, ya.. ^^**

* * *

Lucy Smith adalah seorang mantan anggota Pasukan Operasi Khusus dari Divisi Pasukan Pengintai. Ia resmi mengundurkan diri setelah Erwin diangkat menjadi Komandan Pasukan sekaligus suaminya selama delapan tahun terakhir. Bermata biru laut dan berambut merah _berry_ adalah dua daya pikatnya di mata banyak orang. Kulit putih keemasan dengan tubuh terlampau ramping nan tinggi menjadi nilai plus bagi wanita yang berotak cerdas ini. Selain kemampuan intelejensia yang dimilikinya, Lucy Vanhezaal Smith juga mampu membaca ekspresi seseorang.

Anaknya, Emily Suzanne Smith adalah salah satu murid terbaik di sekolah. Lahir dengan genetik warisan yang sempurna dari ibu dan ayahnya, Emily memiliki fisik yang cantik seperti ibu dan berkharisma seperti sang ayah. Dengan rambut coklat kemerahan dan mata sebiru langit serta tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang berlebih untuk anak umur tujuh tahun, Emily memang terlihat seperti gadis menak yang hidup dalam segala kecukupan.

Dua perempuan itu kini berjalan menghampiri Hanji dan Levi yang berdiri jauh di hadapan mereka. Dari jauh, senyum sudah tersungging dari bibir mereka berdua. Semua mata para Pasukan Pengintai yang berdiri untuk menyambut mereka di sana menatap takjub pada kecantikan yang dimiliki Lucy dan Emily.

"Halo. Apa kabar, Hanji?" sapa Lucy ramah setelah berhadapan dengan Hanji. Lucy dan Hanji saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Yah_, setelah kepergianmu tentu aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana perjalanannya?"

"Baik. Memang sempat takut juga karena cuaca sedang benar-benar dingin, tapi syukurlah. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Untuk sementara Hanji dan Lucy saling berinteraksi satu lain, melepas rindu. Di samping mereka, Levi hanya melirik bosan.

'_Perbincangan wanita. Tch.'_

Di depannya, Levi mendapati seorang anak kecil milik Erwin menatapnya dengan polos. Levi membalas tatapan anak itu tanpa tersenyum sama sekali.

'…_Kenapa dengan anak kaya ini?'_

"Kenalkan? Namanya Levi. Dia kapten yang memimpin Tim Operasi Khusus, sekaligus orang kepercayaan Erwin." Tiba-tiba Hanji memperkenalkan Levi pada Lucy.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Levi? Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kapten Levi?" Lucy mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Satu simpul senyum ramah tersungging dari bibir wanita kembang itu. Matanya menatap dalam mata Rivaille yang seolah terlihat fokus namun kosong.

"Ah, ya." Levi membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Mari ke dalam? Kami akan membawamu dan Emily pada Erwin. Erwin cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga sangat sulit diganggu." Hanji membantu membawakan properti milik Lucy dan Emily yang tadinya diangkut oleh Jean dan Armin.

"Ya, pasti sulit sekali hari-hari ini untuknya. Tentu saja, Hanji. Terima kasih banyak."

Di kantor Erwin…

"Haaai, _sweetheart_~…. Apa kabar, putri ayah yang cantik?" Erwin menyapa Emily sembari mengangkat anak perempuannya itu tinggi-tinggi, mengajaknya berputar-putar sebentar lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

Betapa bahagianya Erwin saat itu. Dengan satu anak perempuan yang manis dan istri yang cantik –kini memeluknya-, nampak terlupakan bagi siapapun yang melihat mereka bahwa Erwin adalah seorang petinggi militer dari pasukan siap mati dalam peperangan. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa hari-hari terakhir ini merupakan hari yang berat baginya. Wajah penuh pemikiran-pemikiran idealis selalu terpasang tanpa peduli jam maupun hari. Hanji dan Levi tahu benar bahwa sang komandan memang sedang dalam masa paling sulit setelah ekspedisi ke-57 berakhir. Oleh karena itulah Lucy berniat mengunjunginya. Berharap agar kedatangannya dan Emily mampu membuat Erwin sedikit lebih segar sehingga dapat berpikir jernih. Pada malam itu, Erwin terlihat seperti orang biasa yang memiliki kehidupan paling sempurna di atas siapapun.

Hanji yang ada di sana tersenyum terharu melihat bagaimana harmonisnya kehidupan keluarga Smith. Tidak bagi Levi yang harus mencerna kebahagiaan di sana mentah-mentah. Hatinya iri, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Pemandangan indah dari sang komandan dan keluarganya terlihat begitu menjijikkan dan memuakkan. Iri di hati Levi mungkin telah membutakan inderanya mengenai keindahan. Mungkin. Karena pemandangan di depannya inilah harapan atas kehidupan yang ingin ia jalin bersama orang yang ia cintai dan yakini sepenuh hati. Sayang, mimpi itu kandas dalam sekejap. Begitu bersih dan tidak bersisa.

_I didn't come here for cryin'_

_Didn't come here to break down_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

Dunia memang cukup kejam bagi Levi –atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan-. Erwin, seorang anak kepala polisi militer -pada eranya- adalah orang yang lahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Ia hidup di dinding terdalam dan lulus akademi militer dengan predikat terbaik lalu masuk ke divisi bunuh diri ini untuk mengabdi pada dunia. Beberapa tahun setelah menimba amal dan niat untuk menolong umat manusia, ia jatuh cinta pada Lucy yang notabene adalah teman satu angkatan militer dengannya. Erwin memang sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan primadona _Recon Corps_ dan mengajaknya menikah sebelum ia naik pangkat. Hidup Erwin makin sempurna saat ia dihadiahi seorang Emily kecil.

Betapa sempurnanya, bukan?

Levi mengepal satu tangannya, tidak kuat menatap kebahagiaan yang sedang terjadi. Hanji yang melihat bagaimana Levi saat itu mencoba pamit pada Erwin dan keluarganya dari sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Levi hanya diam menatap datar arah di depannya tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Hanji yang ada di samping _partner_nya tersebut mengerti benar perasaan sang kopral muda.

"Kau mau minum, Levi?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin, Hanji. Dan buang juga tatapan simpatimu itu. Menjijikkan sekali."

Hanji menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hhhh~…. Baiklah. "

* * *

Levi masuk ke kamar dan segera membuka satu per satu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah mengganti celana panjangnya dengan celana yang lebih pendek –masih _shirtless_-, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan terhampa yang pernah ada.

Rasanya hari itu begitu melelahkan bagi Levi.

Bukan,

bukan lelah tepatnya.

Hari itu ia merasa tangguh dalam dirinya seolah roboh begitu saja. Entahlah, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tubuh tegap itu biasanya tidak pernah meminta berbaring seperti sekarang. Otaknya pun sama. Tidak biasanya otak Levi meminta untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang empunya dari masalah mengenai titan, apapun itu. Kali ini otaknya masih bekerja membayangkan kebahagiaan Erwin yang baru saja datang.

Hati sang kapten tidak tenang. Tak henti-hentinya ia bergumam mengenai keberuntungan Erwin yang dapat merasakan kehidupan normal dan banyak diidamkan orang.

Mengapa sang kapten begitu melankolis sekarang?

Tubuh atletis Levi menegang ketika otaknya melakukan kilas balik pada beberapa kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin terjadi. Otaknya kini memutar ingatan atas kunjungan yang ia lakukan ke rumah Auruo, Gunter, dan Erd.

Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan saat mengingatnya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana tatapan mata-mata 'yang ditinggalkan' ketika mendengar kabar mengenai 'yang meninggal'. Semua mata itu, ekspresi mereka, dan tangisan yang pecah sungguh tak pantas didengar oleh orang yang juga berduka sepertinya. Levi tahu mereka juga berduka, tapi tolonglah. Levi juga tengah rapuh saat itu. _Yah_, salahkan saja ekspresi wajah miliknya yang terlihat begitu tegar dan tanpa emosi sama sekali.

Dari semua kunjungan yang ia lakukan, kunjungan pada keluarga Gunter dan Erd-lah yang begitu menyiksa batinnya.

Keluarga Gunter adalah keluarga pertama yang ia kunjungi. Rasa gugup dan takut adalah perasaan yang lebih dulu datang manakala ia dan Erwin hendak menyampaikan berita duka. Ia tahu akan selalu ada tangisan dan pertanyaan dari mereka yang masih hidup, bertanya apakah anggota keluarga mereka yang mati melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak. Dan sebagai akhirnya, jawaban Levi dan Erwin selalu sama : mereka telah mendedikasikan hidup mereka dengan begitu baik. Namun, saat itu, ketika Erwin dan Levi belum menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok ibu keluarga Schultz, kakek dari Gunter telah mendapatkan kematiannya. Serangan jantung datang begitu saja ketika ia mendapat kabar mengenai kematian Gunter.

Levi menatap _ngeri_ pemandangan di hadapannya saat itu. Kematian anggota keluarga dan tangisan yang pecah dari satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana begitu memilukan dan mengerikan. Ia dan Erwin hanya bisa terdiam dan membantu sang ibu mengurus jenazah sang ayah yang tiba-tiba meninggal.

Salahkah ia dan Erwin karena memberitahukan kematian mereka?

Terlebih lagi, kutukan macam apa yang menempel pada tubuh Levi sehingga ia harus melihat semua ini?

Pada hari selanjutnya, keluarga Erd yang mendapat kunjungan dari Levi dan Erwin. Pada kunjungan yang kedua itu tidak jauh berbeda pemandangannya. _Ngeri_ pada sekujur tubuh Levi menyerang dikarenakan sebuah teriakan histeris dari kekasih Erd. Teriakan itu pecah ketika mata coklat perempuan itu menatap jenazah sang kekasih yang begitu tragis kematiannya. Tangisan histeris keluar begitu lepas dari bibir tipis perempuan cantik itu. Jangan tanyakan kondisi ibu dari Erd sendiri karena ia pingsan begitu saja.

_I didn't come here for cryin'_

_Didn't come here to break down_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

Tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi, Isabel milik Erd berteriak histeris dan memukul tubuh Erwin. Tak henti-hentinya perempuan itu melampiaskan patah hatinya sembari bertanya 'kenapa'.

Erwin hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sang komandan bahkan tidak tahu apa jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan tersebut. Ia hanya bisa diam seraya melayangkan tatapan penuh simpatinya pada tunangan Erd.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku akan kembali, komandan. Tapi, kenapa…?" tanya gadis itu dengan lirih dan penuh rasa sakit pada hatinya. "Kenapa? KENAPA? KENAPAAA?!" gadis itu histeris lagi. "HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMBERINYA UCAPAN PERPISAHAN SAAT IA PERGI WAKTU ITU! Harusnya aku berkata kalau aku mencintainya dan akan membuatkan sepiring ikan saus lemon favoritnya ketika ia kembali ke rumah! … Aku malah berkata 'selamat jalan'…"

Gadis itu menangis kemudian.

Levi hanya bisa diam, tidak berani menatap ke arah Isabel. Wanita bukanlah objek yang bisa ia tenangkan dengan nada sarkasmenya. Ia membiarkan Erwin yang menenangkan wanita itu dengan lembut. Beberapa menit lamanya Erwin mencoba meyakinkan Isabel bahwa Erd adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik yang benar-benar ia hargai jasa dan dedikasinya.

Jangan tanyakan Auruo. Levi tidak sanggup jika ia harus mengingat seperti apa keluarga Auruo yang ia hadapi waktu itu. Ada banyak anak kecil di sana dan dua orang tua yang menaruh harapan besar pada sang anak sulung. Auruo adalah satu-satunya tumpuan keluarga mereka. Bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi para adik dan kedua orang tua itu saat mereka mendapatkan kabar mengenai kematian sang tumpuan keluarga.

Untuk saat itulah Levi benci pada pekerjaannya. Bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa, ia harus mendatangi satu per satu rumah para prajuritnya dan menyampaikan sebuah pesan kematian. Semuanya baik-baik saja jika mereka yang diberitahu akan bersikap wajar dan menganggap kematian adalah hal yang biasa. Namun siapa yang seperti itu? Walaupun dunia yang ada begitu sempit, walaupun dunia yang ditempati begitu bengis dan tanpa ampun, walaupun ada ribuan kata sanjungan yang keluar dari bibirnya dan Erwin untuk mereka yang telah tiada, tetap saja orang-orang hidup itu akan memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama.

'_Tch.'_

_Ngilu_ pada setiap sendi-sendi Levi begitu terasa ketika ia mengingat bagaimana reaksi dari kekasih Gin yang begitu histeris. Teriakannya, tangisannya, lirihannya, wajah cantiknya yang begitu berduka, gesturnya pada Erwin sebagai akibat dari kehilangan yang dicintai. Gadis itu harusnya tahu bahwa Levi mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Ia juga ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup hingga sekarang.

_Wishin' you were here by my side is all that I can do_

Jeritan yang keluar mengenai keinginan gadis itu untuk bersama dengan Erd selamanya, Levi merasakannya juga. Saat itu, Levi hanya bisa memandang meja kayu dengan sepiring ikan saus lemon di atasnya.

Jeritan mengenai pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, Levi merasakannya juga. Ia mengepal satu tangannya waktu itu, mencoba menahan emosi sebab pernikahan merupakan hal yang sempat ia pikirkan ketika 'orang itu' masih berjalan di dunia.

_My arms around my pillow at night, they should be holdin' you_

Tangisan itu, Levi juga merasakannya. Levi menutup matanya saat itu.

'_Tolong, jangan lanjutkan lagi….,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Sakit hati itu, Levi juga meratapinya. Pikirannya melayang pada saat terakhir di mana ia mendapati orang terkasihnya itu dalam kondisi tragis, penuh darah, dingin, dan tanpa nyawa.

Isabel masih beruntung karena ia telah berulang kali menyatakan cinta pada Erd. Levi? Tidak.

Histerisnya gadis itu, Levi juga melakukannya dalam hati.

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, Levi benci mendengarnya. Teriakan gadis itu sama menyayatnya dengan teriakan hati sang kopral muda ketika meratapi tubuh Petra yang dilempar. Telinga pula-lah yang selalu membuatnya teringat akan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu memanggil jabatannya dengan lembut.

_Thought I was stronger, how could I know?_

Semua orang bersedih atas kematian mereka yang dikasihi, begitu juga dengan Levi. Ia bahkan belum berhenti berteriak dalam hatinya hingga saat ini. Jika gadis itu telah merancang kehidupan indah bersama Gin, maka Levi juga telah melakukannya. Ia juga punya mimpi yang kandas di tengah perang. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi apa yang ia anggap sebagai harta berlian.

_How could I know_?

Levi menghembuskan sebuah nafas panjang. Kembali, malam itu ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik.

'_Petra, di mana kau?_

_Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini..'_

_I can't take this much longer, so hard on my soul_

* * *

**Petra POV**

Petra masih setia mengikuti Levi ke mana pun pria itu pergi. Saat semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai menyambut kedatangan Lucy dan Emily, ia juga ada di sana. Petra juga seperti teman-temannya yang lain, mengagumi bagaimana cantiknya Lucy dan Emily malam itu.

Petra berdiri di belakang Hanji dan Levi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, Petra terus menggenggam tangan sang kopral muda.

'_Heichou pasti kedinginan,'_ pikirnya.

Wajah tegas itu masih mampu membuat Petra tersenyum malu. Dulu saat ia hidup, ia harus memalingkan wajahnya. Kini, ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang begitu lembut.

..

Malam itu Petra merasa ada yang berbeda dengan heichounya ketika mereka harus melihat pemandangan indah dari keluarga Smith. Petra merasa ada ketidaktenangan yang melanda diri Levi.

'_Heichou, kenapa?'_ tanya Petra walau Levi tidak mendengarnya.

Petra menempelkan telinganya pada dada kiri Levi. Ia menangkap suara detak yang tidak stabil dari dalam sana. Saat Petra kembali meraih telapak tangan Levi, ia merasakan butiran keringat dingin menempel di tangan kuat sang kopral muda.

..

Sekarang, ketika Levi terbaring _shirtless_ di sampingnya, Petra merasa ada panas di pipi dan ketidakstabilan degup jantung. Untuk saat itu ia merasa hidup karena mampu merasakan apa yang ia rasa ketika melihat Levi _shirtless_ sewaktu dirinya bernyawa.

Hidung Petra juga masih dapat menghirup wangi keringat pria berdarah Perancis itu. Wangi parfum dan keringat yang selalu membuatnya ingin bersandar pada bahu kuat favoritnya. Wangi itu seperti campuran kayu manis dan citrus di musim dingin. Begitu segar dan maskulin. Setiap kali Petra mendapati aroma itu masuk ke saraf hidung, ia merasa lebih segar walau ada literan darah di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pria itu terlihat lelah dengan mata egoisnya yang menghadap langit-langit. Di saat sendirian seperti ini –setidaknya itu yang Levi pikirkan-, Levi akan terlihat lebih manusiawi. Ekspresinya akan berubah sedikit dan cukup mudah untuk dibaca. Petra merasa bahwa sang kapten masih terpukul atas kematian para prajurit khusus. Dengan maksud untuk menenangkan prianya itu, Petra mengelus lembut kening dan wajah sang heichou. Ia tahu kalau Levi tidak akan menyadari sentuhan lembutnya itu, tapi tak apa. Cinta yang tulus dari dalam hatinya masih membujuk Petra untuk berusaha menunjukkan perhatian pada pria yang satu ini.

_Because even though I miss you_

_I can't find the path that leads me back_

Tak apa.

Perlahan, Petra menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Levi dan memejamkan mata. Satu tangannya melingkari tubuh Levi untuk memeluk.

Biarkan Levi tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya, Petra melakukan ini demi cintanya pada Levi.

_But in time you will find your way through_

_We can make it through the bad times_

_We can make it to the good times_

_Through the stormy weather_

_'Cause we belong together_


	3. Coffee, Vodka, and Cigarette

**Ch 3 : Coffee, Vodka, and Cigarette**

**REVIEW SECTION :**

**#monkey D nico : hehehe.. ._.v**

**#Hanamiru : hehe, thank you buat reviewnya.. :) maaf baru apdet, di kampus lagi masa-masa menjelang masuk soalnya.. ^^**

**#Ryu-chan Ryuki : Wah, jadi merasa kesampaian buat jadi penerus Thomas Harris.. haha.. #abaikan.. pujian banget lho kalau fic ini sampai dibilang kayak fic misteri.. bener deh.. * w ***

**NOTE :**

**Di chapter ini ada _side story_ soal OC yang namanya Catherine. Tadinya fic soal Catherine mau saya _publish_ terpisah, cuma berhubung gak mungkin buat apdet sekarang, akhirnya dimasukkin ke sini aja sinopsis dari fic itu. Mohon jangan ilfeel ma Levi ya gara-gara baca chapter ini.. T.T**

**Di sini saya bikin Catherine-nya bi**hy banget, jadi salahkan Catherine ya, jangan Levi.. XD**

**Cr : Valentine by Martina McBride, Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You by Kaori Kobayashi..**

**Thanks for Youtube and Google!**

..

* * *

..

Levi membuka matanya pada pagi hari yang mulai hangat. Cuaca dingin kini mulai pergi setelah beberapa minggu menyerang dunia mereka.

Seperti biasa, Levi memakai pakaiannya lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sebuah kopi. Sendiri.

Ketika sang kapten baru saja menginjak wilayah dapur, ia mendapati Emily ada di sana. Putri komandan itu sedang melakukan sesuatu di meja dapur.

Emily juga memergoki pria yang baru saja menginjak teritori umum di mana ia berada.

"Ah, pagi Paman Levi?" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Ah." Levi menjawab sekenanya.

Emily tersenyum dengan ramah pada Levi walaupun Levi tidak tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Levi mencoba basa-basi dan berusaha ramah, walau tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Membuatkan roti bakar untuk ayah. Oh ya, Paman Levi mau dibuatkan kopi?"

Levi menatap anak kecil itu. "Memangnya kau bisa membuat kopi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Aku yakin paman akan suka kopi buatanku!" Emily menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

Levi terdiam menimbang-nimbang, ragu sekaligus heran melihat anak SD dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Percayalah padaku, paman! Paman pasti akan suka!"

Setelah beberapa lama diam, akhirnya Levi mengiyakan. Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ia sedang berbaik hati pada gadis kecil hari itu, walau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka pada anak kecil. Mereka terlalu berisik dan merepotkan. "Hhhh~… Baiklah."

Emily tersenyum senang. Pelan-pelan dan penuh keraguan Emily mengambil satu demi satu toples yang ada di meja dapur. Ia terlihat gugup namun tetap tersenyum.

Levi yang menangkap ketidakcekatan pada setiap gerakan Emily hanya terdiam memandangi anak kecil itu dengan penuh keangkuhan. _'Sudah kuduga, ia tidak tahu cara melakukannya.'_

Levi menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang. Walau ia sudah merasa yakin bahwa sangat tidak mungkin bagi Emily untuk membuatkannya kopi yang layak minum, Levi tetap membiarkan gadis kecil itu bereksperimen. Dengan tenang Levi mengambil duduk di depan meja makan.

Katakanlah Emily melakukan semuanya dengan begitu lambat. Setelah sekitar tiga menit Levi menghabiskan waktunya, Emily menghampiri dan menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Ini kopinya, paman~…"

"Ah, terima kasih." Levi tetap berterima kasih walaupun ia yakin bahwa kopi itu rasanya pasti tidak enak.

"Aku akan mengantar roti pada ayah. Paman Levi, nikmatilah kopinya."

'_Apapun katamu, gadis bawel,'_ gumam Levi dalam hati.

Setelah Emily pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Levi masih terdiam memandangi kopi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia masih ragu untuk meneguk racikan amatir seorang Emily.

Levi menghembuskan nafas pasrah. _'Apa boleh buat?'_

Berhubung Levi juga sedang membutuhkan kopi sekarang, akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk meneguk cairan hitam itu. _Toh_, walaupun Levi yang membuat cairan itu sendiri, kopi itu tetap tidak akan seenak biasanya.

Satu, dua, tiga, Levi menyeruput sedikit kopi itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk rasa tidak enak yang akan ia kecap di lidah.

Namun, setelah beberapa sekon cairan itu memenuhi mulutnya, Levi sadar kalau ia salah besar.

Matanya kini terbuka lebar begitu kopi itu melewati tenggorokannya.

'_Ini…'_

'…_. Tidak mungkin…'_

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya miliknya, Levi kembali meneguk kopi itu. Ia mengecap cairan di mulutnya itu baik-baik dan ia semakin yakin bahwa pengecapannya memang tidak salah sejak awal.

'_Ini….'_

'_Kopi buatan Petra…'_

'_Rasanya begitu persis…'_

'_Bagaimana bisa?'_

Levi sempat terdiam beberapa lama untuk memikirkannya.

'_Apakah ini kebetulan? Aku bahkan tidak bilang pada anak itu kalau aku tidak suka kopi dengan banyak gula. Erwin sangat suka makanan manis, harusnya ia berpikir kalau aku juga sama dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku suka kopi pahit? Walau Erwin yang memberitahu, tapi bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa tahu kalau rasa pahit ini sangat pas? … Bagaimana bisa?'_

Levi masih mengolah isi otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas.

'… _Pasti hanya kebetulan. Ia membuat kopi ini begitu lama. Pasti hanya kebetulan.' _

Levi menenggak habis kopi itu dari cangkirnya, hingga tak bersisa satu tetes pun.

Tanpa Levi sadari, Petra tersenyum melihat sang kapten yang menenggak habis kopi buatannya. Tanpa Levi lihat, Petra kini sedang duduk di depannya, tersenyum memperhatikan.

'_Terima kasih, Emily,'_ gumam Petra. _'Aku senang karena kau mampu melihat dan mendengarku. Terima kasih banyak, sekali lagi. Karenamu, aku bisa membuat kopi untuk heichou lagi.'_

Di tempat lain…

"Hmm, rotinya enak sekali, sayang. Dari mana kau belajar membuatnya?" tanya Erwin pada si anak semata wayang.

"Kakak berambut oranye yang mengajariku cara membuatnya."

"Kakak berambut oranye?"

Emily mengangguk. "Iya. Kakak cantik yang selalu bersama dengan Paman Levi itu."

Erwin terdiam sejenak. Roti manis yang masuk ke mulutnya memang terasa begitu familiar. Setelah beberapa lama mengingat, ia mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa familiar roti manis tersebut. Hanya saja ada yang janggal.

"Siapa nama kakak itu?" tanya Erwin pada putrinya.

Emily menjawab dengan senyum manis. "Namanya Petra Rall."

Erwin menatap putrinya tidak percaya. Seingatnya, Petra adalah salah satu bawahan Levi yang telah gugur di ekspedisi terakhir. Setelah beberapa lama menatap Emily dengan tatapan tidak percaya miliknya, Erwin tersenyum.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau tidur larut malam dan bangun pagi-pagi untuk ke dapur? Kau berbincang dan main dengannya?" tanya Erwin disertai senyum lembut.

Emily mengagguk. "Aku bertemu dengan kakak itu semalam, saat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dari sana aku berkenalan dengannya, lalu ia mengajakku mengobrol dan bercerita sebelum aku tidur. Ia kakak yang baik, ya? Saat ia bilang ingin menyajikan kopi dan sarapan untuk Paman Levi dan ayah, aku bilang kalau aku mau membantunya. Kurasa Paman Levi harus melakukan sesuatu agar kakak itu bisa pergi dengan tenang."

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan kini Februari sudah memasuki tanggal 14.

Hari Valentine.

Kastil terbengkalai Pasukan Pengintai serasa penuh cinta dari sudut ke sudut. Mikasa memberikan coklat pada Eren, Sasha memberikan coklat pada Jean, Christa memberikan coklat pada Armin, Hanji memberikan coklat pada Mike, dan lain-lain.

**(BGM : Kaori Kobayashi – Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You 03 : 38 – 07 : 14 Cr link : watch?v=q-fxs_ZWXH4&list=PL0CD4DF0501AB07D2)**

Sendirian, Levi menghabiskan waktunya di bar sore itu. Terletak di kawasan Trost, bar itu tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Levi duduk di tengah bar sendirian dengan beberapa botol bir dan vodka. Di sekelilingnya, tidak sedikit pasangan muda - mudi yang duduk maupun berdansa. Band di sana cukup 'baik' pada Levi karena menyuguhkan musik saxophone yang begitu romantis namun menyayat hatinya.

Levi yang duduk sendirian di sana terus minum tanpa henti. Saking sudah banyaknya tegukan yang mengalir di kerongkongannya, ia lupa botol ke berapa yang kini sudah ia teguk.

Badannya terasa panas dan matanya begitu perih, namun…

'_Cih, di mana perasaan melayang yang selalu orang bilang ketika mengonsumsi alkohol?!'_

Satu tangannya memegang gelas kecil berisi es besar yang semakin menciut. Garam pun larut seiring dengan alunan dari tangan Levi yang tidak kunjung meminum isi gelasnya. Niat awal sang kopral muda untuk menghabiskan waktu di bar adalah agar ia bisa menghilangkan berat-berat di kepalanya yang ia tidak mengerti berasal dari mana. Setelah tegukan beberapa botol alkohol, ia merasa tidak mabuk sekali pun. Hanya panas dan perih di mata yang dengan dahsyat melanda dirinya.

Levi terdiam memandangi gelasnya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat hampa. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Ia memang selalu sendiri sejak awal, tapi mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu terpukul? Apakah kehilangan pasukan khusus berdampak sebegini besar pada dirinya? Atau apakah masalah titan manusia yang semakin rumit yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Levi tetap tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi padanya.

'_Apa ini karena Petra?'_

Levi memang sudah lama tidak meneguk kopi, dan ludahnya karena melihat gadis manis tersebut.

'_Apa karena itu aku merasa tidak berguna seperti ini?'_

Levi menopang dagu dan mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi. Tidak jauh dari sana, ia melihat Erwin dan istrinya tengah berada di bar itu. Mereka duduk bersama dan agak jauh dari dirinya.

Levi terdiam memandangi mereka sebentar. Tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menyapa sejoli tersebut dari dalam hatinya.

'_Untuk apa pula menyapa? Biarlah mereka berdua_…'

Tidak lama kemudian, band memainkan sebuah lagu yang sesuai dengan momen hari itu. Lagu Valentine.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

'_Tch, kenapa lagu seperti ini?!'_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

Levi melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

Semua pasangan yang tadinya menari dengan begitu lambat dan penuh emosional, kini berubah menjadi begitu _mellow_, lembut, dan romantis. Bahkan Erwin dan Lucy sekali pun. Mereka berdansa dengan begitu lembut.

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

'_Dansa, huh?'_

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

Selanjutnya, Levi merasa tidak ada guna menghabiskan waktu di sana.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing sedangkan dirinya hanya minum-minum dan sendirian.

_I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
_

Tidak nyaman, Levi mengepalkan satu tangannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari bar itu.

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Tanpa Levi ketahui, Lucy memperhatikan dirinya saat ia melangkah keluar dari bar.

Kopi..

Ya..

Levi membutuhkan kopi itu..

* * *

Pagi itu Levi berjalan tanpa arah. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari itu Pasukan Pengintai tidak memiliki kegiatan yang harus dilakukan.

Tiba – tiba langkah kaki Levi terhenti ketika ia melewati satu ruang yang cukup besar. Ruang itu adalah ruang terakhir di mana orang terkasihnya dulu menyampaikan asa pada Sang Pencipta –katanya.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Levi memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan sengaja ia meraih satu puntung rokok dan korek api dari balik jaketnya. Ia mematik api dan membakar puntung yang terselip di antara kedua bibir. Ia hirup dalam-dalam asap yang dihasilkan lalu menghembuskannya dengan bebas.

Levi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduk di mana Petra biasa memanjatkan doa. Ia duduk di sana, menyilangkan kakinya, dan melanjutkan acara menghisap-menghembuskan asap. Di depannya berdiri patung besar dengan senyum misterius. Patung itu terus ia pandangi sembari dengan bebas menghembuskan asap yang baru saja ia hirup. Tatapan yang ia beri sangat tajam pada patung tersebut.

'_Fyuh, kaulah Tuhannya, huh?'_

'_Tidak. Kau Tuhan mereka.'_

Levi menghirup asap rokok dan menghembuskannya lagi.

'… _Mengapa, Tuhan?'_

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

Kembali, Levi menghembuskan asap tembakau dari mulutnya. Terus begitu setiap tiga detik.

'_Pertama, mereka yang percaya Kau ada. Apa Kau ingat saat Kau membiarkan mereka yang percaya padaMu dibakar hidup-hidup, huh? Kenapa Kau malah sisakan aku? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja membakarku?'_

'_Maha Pengasih? Bapa Cicero dan Suster Cecille pasti bercanda. Makhluk pengasih macam apa yang sanggup membakar mereka hidup-hidup? Oh, ditambah para kakak-adikku juga di sana. Aku hampir lupa bahwa mereka juga ada di sana. Mereka Kau biarkan begitu saja, bukan? Aku juga masih ingat bahwa malam itu Suster Susan memungut seorang bayi perempuan yang begitu cengeng sepulang dari pasar. Aku sempat melihat bayi itu dan aku akui bahwa ia sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya menangis seharian penuh. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar ia menangis kencang. Saat aku pergi membeli roti sementara Kau membakar si cengeng itu, aku yakin bahwa ia mampu menangis lebih kencang lagi saat panasnya api melelehkan kulit lembutnya yang masih kemerahan."_

Ruangan besar itu sudah berbau asap dari sudut ke sudut. Melihat puntung yang ia hisap sudah hampir habis, Levi membuang rokok itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya guna mematikan. Ia ambil lagi satu puntung dan kembali membakar rokok dengan korek api yang juga berasal dari jaketnya.

'_Kedua, Catherine. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang berada di jalanMu, tapi mengapa Kau memanggilnya seperti itu? Setelah Catherine, kau ambil Farlan dan Isabel. Mengapa, Tuhan? Mengapa Kau tidak membiarkan orang-orang seperti mereka hidup lebih lama?'_

Levi menghirup dalam – dalam asap mematikan yang berasal dari rokok favoritnya. Ia menghembuskan asap itu kemudian -sambil memandangi langit-langit gereja. Untuk sejenak, memorinya kembali pada saat-saat awal di mana ia bertemu dengan Catherine.

Pertemuan itu terjadi saat ia, Isabel, dan Farlan baru saja direkrut untuk menjadi anggota Pasukan Pengintai. Di dormitori divisi pasukan berani mati itulah Levi bertemu dengan Catherine, seorang pemimpin regu yang merupakan primadona militer saat itu. Rambut sewarna eboni, mata almond dengan pupil hijau kekuningan, hidung kurus tinggi, bibir tipis lebar berwarna merah, alis setajam rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di musim semi, dagu selancip ujung telur, kulit putih susu dengan rona pink setiap kali matahari menyinari dirinya, tubuh tinggi ideal nan semampai dengan bentuk yang sempurna. Nyaris tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa perempuan seperti itu ada di dunia siap mati sepertinya. Jika perempuan itu mau, ia bisa hidup nyaman di dinding terdalam dengan pria kaya mana pun yang ia tunjuk. Tidak akan sulit baginya untuk menemukan pasangan hidup yang kaya raya.

Namun nyatanya perempuan itu lebih memilih mati berjuang dalam perang daripada hidup bersama ningrat elit. Di luar dari kelebihannya secara fisik, Catherine juga terkenal sebagai pemimpin regu yang lembut namun sadis jika dibutuhkan. Otaknya cerdas untuk seukuran perempuan yang punya kebiasaan buruk menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap pria dari Pasukan Pengintai setiap malam sembari mengonsumsi alkohol. Ya, setiap malam-bersama seorang pria-di kamarnya-dan alkohol.

Farlan adalah sahabat Levi yang jatuh hati pada perempuan itu. Ia bahkan sampai tergila-gila padanya. Farlan juga menjadi salah satu pria yang pernah menghabiskan waktu semalam bersama dengan Catherine. Kalau tidak salah Farlan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Catherine malam itu. Di malam itu juga Farlan tahu soal Catherine yang selalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersedia menemani pria-pria kesepian yang datang. Farlan terlalu baik bagi Levi. Sohibnya itu tetap mencintai Catherine apa adanya dan bertekad untuk mengubah pandangan Catherine mengenai pria yang selalu memanfaatkan tubuh perempuan guna bersenang-senang.

Sebagai pria, tentu Levi juga tidak akan menyangkal bahwa Catherine juga menjadi perempuan yang ia perhatikan saat itu. Namun Levi akan menolak jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Catherine. _Nope_. Ia hanya simpati pada perempuan itu, tidak lebih. Kebersihan Catherine sanggup membuat Levi melirikkan matanya walau hanya sedikit. Bagaimana pun juga, Levi tahu tempat. Ia tahu akan sangat tidak baik untuk menyukai Catherine, kekasih sohibnya sendiri.

Namun tanpa disangka, Catherine yang sudah terlanjur 'liar' dan 'hancur' memberikan tubuhnya pada Levi suatu malam. Malam itu adalah malam pertama Levi melihat Catherine tertawa begitu lepas. Itu terjadi karena Levi jujur soal pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta. Ya, Levi baru resmi melepas status bujangnya ketika Catherine mengajari pria _stoic_ itu mengenai 'surga dunia'.

_"Kau bercanda, clean freak! Bagaimana bisa kau masih bujang?! Ayolah, Levi! Kau hebat, dingin, kejam, dan tampan! Perempuan mana yang sanggup untuk mengabaikanmu begitu saja?! Mereka bahkan rela membayar untuk memperoleh suami sepertimu!"_

Levi masih ingat kata-kata nista perempuan itu kepadanya.

_"Kau memang menyebalkan! Aku akui itu. Tapi serius, Levi! Kau adalah jenis laki-laki yang harus diperbanyak di dunia ini! Wanita menginginkanmu!"_

Hebat. Seorang maniak seperti Catherine mampu melancarkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat Levi merasa hebat saat itu. Di malam yang sama, Levi mendapati fakta bahwa ia sedikit menyukai perempuan itu. Catherine dapat bicara kasar dengan mudah, berani, dan tidak tanggung dalam menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Levi suka.

Yang paling spesial dari semuanya, Levi merupakan orang pertama yang tahu masa lalu Catherine dari bibir perempuan itu sendiri. Catherine memang merupakan salah satu putri dari seorang elit bangsawan di dinding Sina. Keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang yang relijius. Rasanya tidak ada satu orang pun yang membenci keluarganya saat itu. Hidupnya terasa sempurna hingga sang ayah meninggal dan ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang fedofil. Tentu ibunya tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Catherine yang masih sangat belia saat itu dikotori oleh ayah tirinya sendiri di sebuah gudang terbengkalai. Tidak hanya sekali, namun beberapa kali.

Catherine yang trauma akhirnya melarikan diri dari rumah dan mendaftarkan diri untuk bergabung dengan militer menggunakan identitas palsu. Tujuan awalnya untuk masuk ke dunia militer adalah untuk belajar membunuh. Ia dendam pada sang ayah tiri dan bertekad untuk membalas semua perbuatan pria laknat tersebut begitu ia handal dalam bermain pedang. Tidak akan sulit untuk membunuh manusia sejahat ayah tirinya tersebut.

Catherine tidak bicara mengenai kesuksesannya dalam menghabisi sang ayah tiri. Saat itu Levi sedang terpuaskan dengan perlakuan Catherine yang begitu pintar memanjakan dirinya. Ingat, Catherine adalah kekasih Farlan saat itu terjadi.

Levi sulit menerka pikirannya sendiri pada perempuan bernama Catherine. Perempuan itu berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Levi lebih daripada Farlan.

'_Bitchy, huh?'_

Namun entah mengapa, Levi selalu membiarkan perempuan itu untuk bersandar ke bahunya setiap kali Farlan tidak ada di dekat mereka.

Kata mereka, cinta seorang perempuan pada pasangannya akan sangat besar. Hal ini terjadi pada Catherine. Catherine tewas karena berkorban demi cintanya pada Levi. Levi tahu hal ini ketika Hanji bercerita padanya. Saat itu Catherine sudah tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ketika itu dinding diteror oleh kasus banyaknya manusia yang hilang tanpa jejak. Setelah diselidiki, hilangnya berpuluh-puluh manusia saat itu disebabkan oleh penculikan yang dilakukan oleh satu klan kanibal. Mereka hidup di daerah hutan sekitar HQ. Klan itu menculik manusia untuk dimakan dan berkembang biak –dengan para sandera perempuan. Kebanyakan manusia itu berasal dari dinding Maria dan ibukota bawah tanah yang notabene merupakan tempat tinggal kasta paling rendah. Daging mereka dimakan dan sebagian dijual ke pasar. Mereka yang berdagang di pasar akan mengatakan pada para pembeli bahwa daging itu merupakan daging babi berkualitas tinggi.

Kasus itu mendapat perhatian dari pejabat di dinding Sina. Para pejabat akhirnya memerintahkan Polisi Militer untuk menangkap semua anggota klan 'sakit' itu, baik hidup ataupun mati. Namun percuma. Puluhan yang pergi, tak ada satu pun yang kembali.

Putus asa, akhirnya pejabat setempat meminta otoritas tertinggi dari Divisi Pasukan Pengintai untuk turut serta dalam penuntasan kasus tersebut. Saat itu otoritas tertinggi setuju dan berencana untuk mengirimkan Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan untuk turun ke lapangan dan menghabisi para kanibal. Namun rencana ini ditentang oleh Catherine yang kebetulan ada di sana. Dengan alasan bahwa Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan merupakan orang terbaik yang akan dibutuhkan dunia, Catherine menolak rencana pengiriman tiga orang tersebut untuk pernyergapan. Dengan keyakinan kuat, Catherine menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sepuluh orang terbaik pilihannya untuk terjun menggantikan Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan. Setelah melewati debat yang panjang, akhirnya otoritas tertinggi memperbolehkan Catherine untuk turun menangani kasus tersebut dengan pemberian batas waktu.

_"Jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu dua hari dengan membawa kepala sang pimpinan klan, kami akan menyerbu markas mereka. Kau sadar dengan konsekuensi yang akan menimpamu jika kau gagal, bukan?"_

Catherine mengangguk mantap saat itu.

Esok malamnya, Catherine pergi bersama dengan sepuluh orang terbaiknya untuk menuju markas para klan kanibal. Farlan, Isabel, dan Levi tidak tahu menahu saat itu. Farlan bahkan sempat berpikir mengapa Catherine hari itu tidak membuka pintu kamarnya seperti biasa.

Dua hari kurang lima jam tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Catherine.

Senja itu, puluhan anggota Pasukan Pengintai termasuk Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan menunggu dengan menunggang kuda masing-masing. Mereka bersiap di pinggir sungai dekat markas kanibal itu berada. Mereka bersiap di sana untuk menunggu Catherine dan kesepuluh prajurit yang harusnya datang dengan membawa satu kepala terpenggal dari kepala klan. Ada harapan di hati mereka semua bahwa kerabat yang pergi untuk misi berbahaya itu tidak mengalami nasib yang buruk.

Saat mereka masih berharap, munculah dua orang pria dengan kondisi mengenaskan berlari ke arah mereka dari arah berlawanan. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang terbaik pilihan Catherine yang diikutsertakan untuk membantu penyergapan klan kanibal.

Sebelas yang pergi, hanya dua yang kembali.

Salah satu dari mereka membawa sesuatu.

Saat mereka berdua berhadapan dengan para pemimpin di barisan depan, salah satu dari dua pria tersebut menyerahkan satu bingkisan dengan wajah traumatis tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Mereka berdua terlihat mengerikan dengan satu tangan hilang, kepala berdarah, bahkan kaki yang patah keluar. Walau begitu, mereka masih beruntung karena dapat keluar dari sana hidup-hidup.

Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan bergidik ngeri melihat mereka berdua yang kembali.

Sementara itu, Erwin membuka sedikit demi sedikit bingkisan yang mereka bawa. Saat bingkisan itu dibuka, mata Pasukan Pengintai tidak bisa berkedip sedetik pun karena isi dari bingkisan tersebut adalah tangan kiri milik Catherine. Di tangan itu tertempel sebuah tato yang menjadi _trade mark_ perempuan tersebut.

Mata Levi melebar sedangkan Farlan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena berusaha menahan tangis.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Hanji menceritakan semuanya pada Levi seorang.

..

..

..

Levi kembali memandang ke depan dan menghembuskan asap yang baru saja dihirupnya.

'_Ketiga, pasukanku.'_

Di dalam pikiran Levi, semua kenangannya tentang Erd Gin berputar. Mata Levi semakin menajam.

'_Mengapa, Tuhan? Mengapa?'_

Setelah Erd, kenangan tentang Gunter dan Auruo yang selalu menggigit lidahnya datang.

Levi menatap patung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan paling sadis yang pernah ada.

'_MENGAPA?!' teriaknya dalam hati._

Terakhir, Petra datang pada ingatannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

Sang kapten menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

'_Tidak senangkah Kau jika aku memiliki orang-orang yang kucintai, huh?! Bencikah Kau pada diriku yang terlahir dari rahim pelacur dan pejabat korup?! Apa Kau senang telah membuat mereka pergi meninggalkan dunia dan menyediakan lara bagi yang ditinggalkan? JAWAB AKU, TUHAN!"_

Satu tangan Levi memegangi kepalanya, depresi.

'_Mereka bahkan bukan orang yang jahat, aku pastikan itu. Isi biara itu, apa mereka orang-orang jahat? Catherine, apakah dia jahat? Farlan dan Isabel, di mana kejahatan yang mereka lakukan? Erd, Gunter, Auruo, dan… Petra. Apa kesalahan mereka?'_

Levi kini mengepal kedua tangannya. Rokok yang ia hisap terselip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri.

'_Kenapa… Petra? Kenapa Kau mengambilnya dariku, huh?! Demi apapun, dia bukan orang jahat! Kau masih ingat saat dia berdoa kepadaMu dulu, Yang Maha Pengasih?! Bahkan tidak ada satu pun doa yang ia panjatkan untuk dirinya sendiri! Kau lihat? Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan dirinya dan hanya memikirkan orang lain! Ia meminta perdamaian dan ketabahan agar kami mampu bertahan di dunia ini, tapi… mengapa?!'_

Patung itu tetap tidak menjawab, dan tidak akan pernah.

Levi cukup muak. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang percaya dengan Sang Penguasa Alam atau apapun mereka menyebutNya. Mereka begitu berharap dan tidak ada hal yang lebih baik terjadi, baginya.

Levi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, untuk terakhir kalinya ia menghisap dan menghembuskan asap dengan panjang dan kencang. Levi melakukannya dengan begitu sempurna, seolah ia sedang menghina Sang Kuasa di tempat suci tersebut. Setelah puas 'memaki', ia menginjak puntung rokok yang hampir habis guna mematikannya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.


	4. Altman Rall

**Ch 4 : Altman Rall**

**REVIEW SECTION :**

**#christy : oke, thanks sayang.. :)**

**#monkey D nico : XD**

**#Ryu-chan Ryuki : gapapa.. kan ada reader.. :D kalo dipikir-pikir, boleh aja Levi ditinggal teman-teman animasinya, tapi di dunia nyata fans dia kan banyak banget.. :D**

**#gadis Rall : wehee,, thankss.. :)**

**..**

**..**

* * *

..

..

Siang itu Levi memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari kastil tempat mereka berada. Keputusannya memang sudah bulat untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Di tempat itu, ia berharap dapat melepas rindu sekaligus melaksanakan tugasnya. Dari semua rumah prajurit yang ada, hanya rumah itu yang belum ia kunjungi.

Dengan kondisi Xena yang begitu prima, Levi optimis dapat mencapai tempat itu sore nanti. Tanpa pamit pada siapa pun, Levi memacu kudanya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Ketika matahari mulai lelah menyinari dunia, Levi sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sekeliling masih ramai walau hari akan menjelang malam. Di depan matanya, ia melihat sebuah kedai kecil yang mulai dimasuki beberapa pria.

Levi melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke kedai itu setelah mengikat Xena di sebuah pohon.

Mata Levi bergerak ke segala arah begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah lantai kayu. Kedai itu lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang pria setengah baya sedang sibuk di balik meja pramusaji. Pria itu bekerja sendiri di balik mejanya untuk meracik beberapa cangkir cairan berkafein yang banyak dipesan para pelanggan.

Levi masih memperhatikan pria setengah baya itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasa. Ada keringat dingin yang membasahi punggungnya.

Dengan langkah pelan nan tegap, sang kapten melangkah masuk lebih dalam dan mengambil duduk di sebuah meja dekat tembok. Meja tempat ia menyimpan tangan memang tidak sebersih meja kantornya, tapi ia merasa tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Ia cukup nyaman berada di sana.

"Selamat sore, tuan? Mau pesan apa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah sampingnya.

Levi mendongak dan ia menangkap sosok perempuan berusia remaja tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Cantik.

"Secangkir kopi pahit," jawab Levi singkat, datar.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, tuan?" pelayan itu segera pergi ke balik meja pramusaji.

Levi memperhatikan. Gadis itu bicara pada pria setengah baya yang masih sibuk membuatkan pesanan para pelanggannya. Ketika gadis itu menunjuk meja Levi, pria setengah baya itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditatapnya.

Pria setengah baya itu tersenyum kaku pada Levi dan Levi membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Levi mendapatkan pesanannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria setengah baya itu yang mengantarkannya pada Levi secara langsung.

"Levi…heichou?" sapa pria itu pada Levi sembari menyodorkan satu cangkir cairan hitam pesanan sang kapten muda.

Aroma cairan itu membangkitkan gairah hidup Levi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aroma itu tidak terendus indra penciumannya. Buaian aroma hangat itu sanggup membuat Levi lupa sejenak akan sosok yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Levi-heichou? Suatu kehormatan anda mau datang ke kedai kecil ini. Ada lagi yang bisa saya buatkan untuk anda?" tanya pria itu disertai senyum getir pada bibirnya.

Levi terdiam sejenak. "Ini saja dulu."

Levi menyeruput pelan kopinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa agak canggung saat itu.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa memanggil saya jika anda butuh sesuatu, permisi?"

Levi tidak membalas pamitan dari pria itu. Matanya masih menatap lurus cairan hitam pekat di cangkirnya.

'_Rasanya sama persis. Kini harus puluhan kilometer kutempuh untuk menikmatinya.'_

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Setelah semua pelanggan kedai melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk pulang, tinggalah sang pemilik kedai dan Levi berdua di sana. Levi masih setia duduk di dekat tembok sejak beberapa jam lalu. Di mejanya sudah banyak sekali cangkir bernoda kehitaman dan satu teko yang sudah habis isinya.

"Kapten Levi?"

Levi melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"Mau minum kopi bersama saya? Duduk di sana sekitar enam jam tentu melelahkan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke belakang untuk melihat pemandangan sembari minum secangkir kopi ginseng?"

Levi berpikir sejenak. Ia tahu varian kopi itu. Walau rasanya aneh saat masuk kerongkongan, entah mengapa hari itu ia ingin mengecap sensasi menggelikan itu lagi.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Terima kasih, Tuan Rall."

Levi dan Altman Rall duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di puncak bukit. Pemandangan kota malam itu terlihat sangat indah dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Hanya bermodalkan satu lampu taman dan cahaya bulan, suasana di sana begitu romantis dan menenangkan. Tidak ada deru suara hantaman pistol udara maupun teriakan kematian. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan atmosfer kehidupan yang biasa Levi hirup selama ini. Tempat itu begitu damai dan menyenangkan. Kenapa bisa ada seorang perempuan rela meninggalkan tempat itu untuk masuk divisi bunuh diri?

Udara yang cukup dingin membuat Levi serasa membeku. Terima kasih pada beberapa botol bir dan seteko kopi ginseng yang dipersembahkan oleh Altman. Tubuh levi terasa lebih hangat setelah beberapa teguk kopi ginseng dan bir masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Anda suka kopi ginseng, kapten? Jika anda menyukainya, saya akan membuatkannya lagi untuk anda."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Levi menjawab sangat singkat.

Tuan Rall tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke depan. Matanya terlihat sayu saat itu. Senyum yang ia suguhkan pada Levi sedari tadi begitu canggung dan kaku. Tidak apa bagi Levi. Sang kapten tahu benar mengapa tuan kopi itu harus bersikap tabah di hadapannya.

"Jadi… apa ini kunjungan melayat, Kapten Levi?" suara Altman bergetar ketika mengeluarkan rangkaian kata-kata itu dari bibirnya.

Levi terdiam menunduk.

Tuan Rall tertawa renyah, seolah tahu apa jawaban Levi yang sesungguhnya. _Toh_ tanpa Levi berkunjung pun, ia sudah tahu kalau putrinya kini tidak lagi berada di dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa, heichou. Saya tahu kalau saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Hanya saja, saya masih tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

Levi masih terdiam menunduk, meneguk ludah banyak-banyak.

"Anda kenal Gilbert Friedrich, heichou? Dia juga ada di divisi anda. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Anda bisa menemukannya di pertigaan ujung jalan nanti. Ia tinggal bersama satu adik perempuannya yang masih kecil dan seorang nenek renta penjual plum di pasar. Waktu itu, sudah lama sekali sejak saya melihatnya kembali menyusuri jalan besar untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Lama sekali. Dan… saat itu saya berpikir kalau saya akan bertemu dengan Petra sebentar lagi, mungkin sekitar malam hari. Namun malam itu Petra tidak hadir di rumah ini. Esok paginya, siang, sore hingga malam, saya masih menunggunya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah. Terus saya tunggu kehadirannya hingga seminggu berlalu. Sempat saya berpikir kalau dia ada tugas yang harus dia selesaikan di markas. Saya akan sangat mengerti jika ia harus pulang terlambat karena itu. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah memilih kehidupannya sendiri dan saya hanya bisa berdoa dari jauh. Semoga ia selalu diberi keselamatan dan kesehatan sehingga ia dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan pulang ke rumah. Selalu begitu setiap harinya. Doa untuk Petra sudah seperti sambutan selamat datang pada mereka yang datang ke kedai kopi kami."

Levi meneguk bir dari botolnya langsung sementara Altman terdiam memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Matanya yang tadi -masih- sedikit mengumbarkan cahaya kini seperti redup ditelan malam. Bibir yang tadinya tersungging lebar kini menciut.

"… Namun hingga hari ini, Petra tidak juga datang," tambah Altman dibarengi dengan suara bergetar miliknya.

Suasana sunyi seketika.

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu saya berpapasan dengan Gilbert. Gilbert seolah tidak ingin bertemu dengan saya saat itu. Namun setelah saya berusaha menyapanya, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat ia mau menatap mata saya. Di mata Gilbert saya melihat ada rasa ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa maksud saya menyapanya di pagi itu, hahahahaha. Dan… saya langsung bertanya kepadanya mengenai keadaan Petra. Saya bertanya apakah divisi Petra kini sedang menjalankan sebuah misi khusus atau apapun sehingga akan membuatnya terlambat pulang. Sekitar sepuluh detik ia tidak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan saya itu. Suaranya bergetar hebat, kapten. Dia berkata : _Petra sudah meninggal, Tuan Rall. Saya ikut melakukan pencarian jasad ketika misi dihentikan. Saya melihat tubuhnya sudah terbujur kaku di dekat pohon. Saya turut menyesal..._"

Levi mengepal satu tangannya sementara Altman berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya terasa sakit. Tuan Altman meneguk bir lagi, kali ini lebih banyak.

"… Sejak hari itu, saya mencoba untuk tabah dan tetap tegar. Sakit memang, tapi setidaknya saya telah membuat Petra mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kehilangan seorang putri bukanlah perihal mudah."

Levi merasa ada perubahan pada nada bicara Altman. Kini pria separuh baya itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Levi tahu bahwa pria itu telah dan sedang berusaha menahan rasa patah hatinya. Levi tahu karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"… Walau saya telah membiarkan Petra untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia pilih dalam hidupnya, tapi saya tetap tidak bisa berhenti menyesal, kapten. Saya senang jika anak saya berguna bagi banyak orang, tapi… saya tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan dia seperti ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang mampu membuat saya bertahan. Setelah kepergian ibunya ketika ikut berperang dulu, saya sempat putus asa karena tidak yakin untuk menjalani kehidupan dengan baik tanpanya. Namun karena Petra-lah saya berusaha untuk bangkit dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk hidup. Kini putri saya tidak akan kembali ke rumah. Saya… saya…"

Tangisan Tuan Rall memecah keheningan malam itu. Levi masih diam membiarkan pria itu menangis. Nyatanya salah satu tujuan kedatangannya ke sana telah selesai. Bahkan tanpa kehadirannya pun Altman sudah mengetahui nasib anaknya tercinta. Ia _malah_ merasa bahwa kehadirannya semakin mempersulit Altman untuk kembali tegar menatap masa depan.

"…. Tapi di atas segalanya, putri saya berjuang untuk anda dan umat manusia. Benar begitu kan, Kapten Levi?"

Kembali, pertanyaan itu terulang di udara. Pertanyaan itu sudah seperti perintah dari Erwin yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ini-itu tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu. Tanpa negosiasi ataupun peduli, mau tidak mau Levi harus mengikuti perintah sang komandan walau hatinya menolak. Namun pertanyaan Altman –yang sangat menjemukan- di malam itu Levi jawab dengan jawaban yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Tidak ada paksaan dari kumandang jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Anda tidak akan pernah mengerti, Tuan Rall."

Rall terdiam sejenak mendengarkan Levi.

"Anda tidak akan pernah mengerti betapa berpengaruhnya dia bagi banyak orang. Walaupun anda ayahnya, tapi saya yakin bahwa anda tidak mengerti mengenai betapa hebatnya Petra Rall yang masuk ke divisi kami."

Rall menatap tidak percaya pada Levi. Kata-kata sang kapten mampu membuatnya bingung sekaligus penasaran. Apa benar kalau anaknya sehebat itu, pikir Tuan Rall.

"Anak anda –Petra Rall- adalah salah satu prajurit yang sebenarnya. Bukan kebiasaan saya untuk memberi perlakuan beda antara wanita dan pria, jadi saya tidak akan memberi pujian kepada anak anda karena dia adalah seorang perempuan. Saya akan jujur pada anda kalau saya pernah beberapa kali menampar dirinya karena sempat melamun saat ekspedisi di luar dinding. Itu satu bukti bahwa saya berusaha adil pada siapa pun. Jika anda ingin tahu seberapa bergunanya Petra, anda harus percaya pada saya bahwa tidak cukup kata-kata yang saya ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana berpengaruhnya ia pada kehidupan kami semua. Anda harus melihatnya sendiri agar anda memahami apa yang saya katakan."

Altman terdiam menunduk dan Levi meneguk satu kali kopi ginseng di tangannya. Rasa kopi yang aneh itu tetap tidak membuat hati Levi jatuh cinta. Namun, setidaknya kopi itu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

"Petra membantu kami yang sakit, lapar, haus, sibuk, didiskriminasi, bertarung, putus asa, dan lain-lain. Masih banyak yang Petra lakukan dan tidak akan cukup waktu semalam untuk menjabarkannya pada anda. Apa yang ingin saya katakan adalah, saya senang Petra bisa berada di antara kami. Saya bersyukur karena ia bisa berada di dalam regu saya. Ia sungguh prajurit yang dibutuhkan dunia ini. Andai lebih banyak orang seperti dia, kekuatan Pasukan Pengintai bukanlah sekedar pedang ataupun keberanian untuk mati. Jika orang seperti Petra semakin banyak, kami akan memiliki hati yang tulus, keinginan yang kuat untuk berkorban, harapan yang tinggi untuk membuat segala menjadi lebih baik, dan dedikasi untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Keberanian tidak perlu dimunculkan karena akan muncul dengan sendirinya jika semua orang memiliki keempat hal itu. Tidak semua orang memiliki itu semua, namun Petra memilikinya. Kurasa banyak orang tua harus mencari anda untuk mendidik anak-anak mereka. Anda adalah ayah yang berhasil bagi saya."

Kata-kata Levi membuat hati Altman menjadi lebih tenang sedikit. "Sebegitunya kah, kapten? Bahkan saya sering meragukan kemampuan anak saya sendiri. Syukurlah jika nyatanya Petra berguna bagi banyak orang. Sepertinya darah Gloria memang banyak pada dirinya."

Levi menatap ke depan, lurus tanpa getar sedikit pun. Namun otak dan hatinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia mampu bicara sepanjang itu.

'_Itukah Petra?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

'_Jadi itu alasan mengapa banyak sekali orang yang mencintainya? Bahkan aku pun termasuk dalam orang-orang itu. Ya… Tuhan sangat kejam karena mengambilnya dariku dan dunia ini. Apa problemMu, Tuhan? Selalu mengambil mereka yang berguna di dunia.'_

"Kapten Levi?" suara Altman membuat Levi menggerakan pupil biru keabuan miliknya ke samping.

"Ya?"

"Mengenai kata-kata saya waktu itu… saya sungguh minta maaf."

Levi memperhatikan Altman dengan raut tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Hmm.. soal pernikahan yang waktu itu saya singgung ketika anda dan anggota pasukan yang lain baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi ke-57. Saya… sungguh minta maaf. Saya telah begitu lancang dan tidak tahu diri pada anda. Mohon maafkan saya." Tuan Altman tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jejak air mata masih membekas di wajahnya.

DEG

'_Pernikahan…?'_

Wajah Levi memucat dan keringat dingin muncul di pundak dan punggungnya. Beruntunglah dirinya karena saat itu ia berada di tempat yang minim penerangan.

"Itu… saya benar-benar minta maaf pada anda, Levi-heichou. Saya harusnya berpikir dari sisi yang lain, tapi mungkin karena saya terlalu senang pada setiap surat yang Petra kirimkan, saya jadi tidak mampu berpikir dengan jernih. Hahhaahahhaha…"

Levi terdiam. _'Apa maksudnya?'_

Altman berhenti tertawa dan tatapannya menerawang ke pemandangan kota yang penuh cahaya lampu.

"Saya meminta Petra untuk selalu mengirimi saya surat setiap akhir pekan, saat ia mau bertugas ke luar dinding, ataupun saat ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena ada tugas khusus yang harus diselesaikan. Selama lebih dari lima tahun saya dan dia berkomunikasi lewat surat. Saya bahkan yakin kalau tukang pos sudah bosan mengantar surat ke sini, hahahaha…" Tuan Altman tertawa sejenak, garing. "Setiap pekan, setiap akan ke luar dinding, dan setiap kali ia tidak bisa pulang karena ada tugas khusus. Itu adalah janji Petra pada saya dan ia menepatinya. Ia banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebagai prajurit, hal-hal konyol yang terjadi selama ia menyambung hidup jauh dari rumah, bahkan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak sekedar jalan lurus yang biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya ia mendapat banyak hal selama ia jauh dari saya. Saya sangat senang setiap kali surat datang. Surat itu akan memberitahu saya bagaimana keadaan Petra dan apa yang telah ia alami selama saya jauh darinya. Membaca lima lembar surat darinya tidak seperti menghabiskan waktu."

Suasana sunyi dan hari semakin malam. Levi masih diam mendengarkan kata-kata Altman, termasuk suara hatinya yang bergemuruh karena kata-kata 'pernikahan' tadi.

"…Hingga suatu hari, Petra menulis sesuatu yang tidak pernah saya duga dalam suratnya. Ia bertanya pada saya : _ayah, apakah mungkin aku akan menikah_?"

DEG.

Hati Levi seperti diremas setiap kali ia mendengar satu kata yang berarti kebahagiaan itu.

"Saya cukup terkejut saat membacanya. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi lama sekali dan saya merasa aneh karena tidak semua prajurit wanita memikirkan hal semacam pernikahan. Hahahaha, janggal sekali, bukan? Waktu itu saya pikir Petra mulai menyerah untuk menjadi seorang prajurit hingga menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sebagai balasan, saya menjawab padanya : _tentu saja, itu pasti terjadi nanti dan kau akan menikahi pria baik yang kau sukai._ Saya tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat membaca jawaban itu. Untuk surat berikutnya, Petra tidak menyinggung masalah pernikahan lagi. Hingga kemarin, di surat terakhirnya.."

Ayah Petra berhenti sejenak dan menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal. Kesedihan kembali menaungi dirinya, namun ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis.

"Pagi itu saya melihat Pigeon ada di jendela rumah dengan dua lembar surat di punggungya. Yah, setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di kastil itu, Petra mulai mengirimi saya surat dengan menggunakan merpati. Pos hanya ada di kota dan ia harus menempuh jarak sangat jauh jika menggunakan pos. Ia pikir merpati akan sangat murah dan lebih cepat dalam mengirimkan surat." Altman meneguk bir di tangannya. "Di surat itu, ia kembali menanyakan masalah pernikahan."

Keringat dingin menyelimuti kedua tangan Levi. Jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal dan matanya terasa amat panas. Bukan karena alkohol, tapi karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari matanya itu. Sebuah cairan hangat yang biasa disebut 'air mata' berusaha menyeruak dari sudut-sudut dalam matanya. Namun apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Ia bertanya hal yang sama, Levi-heichou. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di suratnya. Saya berniat memberikan jawaban padanya ketika ia pulang. Yah, saya hendak mengutarakan isi hati saya bahwa ia masih terlalu dini untuk menikah. Ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di arena perang dan ia masih harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik, hahahaha. Dan…"

Altman kembali meneguk birnya. Kali ini tegukan yang diambil lebih banyak dan lebih cepat .

"… alasan saya waktu itu bicara pada anda mengenai masalah pernikahan. Petra banyak cerita soal orang-orang di Pasukan Pengintai. Saya tahu beberapa nama seperti Eren, Hanji-san, Erd, Gunter, Auruo, Komandan Erwin, anda, Dieter, Nanaba, dan lain-lain. Petra juga banyak bercerita mengenai teman-teman laki-lakinya selama ia berada jauh dari saya. Tapi dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang ia ceritakan, hanya anda –Levi-heichou- yang paling banyak dan sering diceritakan oleh Petra."

Serasa ada satu pedang yang dengan cepat menusuk jantung Levi saat itu. Di saat yang sama, otak dan matanya seperti meminta istirahat sejenak.

"Entah mengapa saya merasa bahwa cerita mengenai anda sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan cerita mengenai laki-laki lain. Dia menceritakan anda sebagai orang yang sangat baik walaupun sangat sulit didekati di luar. Yah, anda diceritakan dengan begitu berbeda. Karena hal inilah saya sempat menduga kalau Petra benar-benar menyukai anda." Ayah Petra tersenyum canggung pada Levi. Ada sedikit goresan rasa tidak enak hati pada wajah pria pemilik kedai kopi itu.

"Hahahaha… pada beberapa surat sebelumnya ia juga banyak bercerita mengenai diri anda, Kapten Levi. Dia bilang bahwa ia akan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk anda. Ia juga bercerita mengenai betapa senangnya ia karena bisa membuatkan kopi dan sarapan untuk anda, bisa banyak mengobrol dengan anda, terpilih menjadi anggota Pasukan Khusus di bawah pimpinan anda. Saya jadi semakin merasa kalau Petra benar-benar menyukai anda. Ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan soal menikah, saya jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang… ahahahahahhaa.. anda tahu kan maksud saya?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Hati dan otaknya bahkan terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Dan… saya memang sempat berpikir bahwa Petra menyukai anda terlalu banyak. Tapi jika dipikir baik-baik, bisa saja saya salah paham, bukan? Mungkin saja Petra menulis banyak tentang anda karena ia ingin memberitahukan pada saya mengenai betapa baiknya anda sebagai pemimpin dan tingginya rasa hormat yang ia punya untuk anda. Setelah itu, saya juga jadi berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Petra bertanya soal pernikahan karena George pergi darinya dan ia masih mencintai tunangannya itu. Saya juga sempat berpikir bahwa Petra sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang di Divisi Pasukan Pengintai. Mungkin lelaki yang bernama Eren? Karena Petra juga sering bercerita tentangnya. Ia selalu menulis mengenai kekhawatirannya pada Eren dan rasa sayangnya pada Eren."

Mendengar nama Eren disebut, mata Levi melebar. Apalagi ada kata 'sayang' untuk kadet narsis tersebut.

'_Eren? Mungkinkah Petra menyukai Eren?'_

Otak Levi melakukan kilas balik. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi Petra saat di gereja waktu itu, begitu manis, bercahaya, ceria, dan juga patut dicintai. Senyum manis nan polos itu, bibir peach mungil yang manis dan kenyal, pipi hangat merah merona yang selalu membuat Levi berharap agar bisa menciuminya seharian. Semuanya. Semua yang ada di wajah Petra membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Hal itu terjadi ketika Petra mengingat doanya untuk Eren.

"_Oh iya! Semoga Eren diberi kesabaran yang lebih karena situasi ia sebagai titan-manusia membuat ia ditakuti banyak orang. Aku harap Eren lebih tegar dalam menghadapi semuanya."_

'_Ia bilang Eren sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Apa ia bohong padaku? Apa Petra bohong karena ia takut aku akan menendang si bodoh itu?'_

"…Jadi, maksud saya dengan mengatakan hal-hal aneh setelah anda memasuki dinding waktu itu adalah… karena saya merasa Petra menyukai anda dan dia pasti akan mendengarkan kata-kata anda. Saya saat itu sangat berharap bahwa anda bisa mengatakan pada Petra bahwa ia terlalu muda untuk menikah. Mungkin jika anda yang memberitahu padanya, ia akan mendengarkan kata-kata anda lebih dari bagaimana ia mendengarkan kata-kata saya. _Well_, jika anda adalah seorang ayah seperti saya, anda pasti akan mengerti perasaan saya, hahahahaha. Begitu, Kapten Levi."

Levi terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar.

"… Eren…" tiba-tiba Levi mengeluarkan suara.

Altman melirik ke arah Levi.

"…Seberapa sering ia bercerita mengenai Eren?" lanjut Levi dengan tatapan datar lurus ke depan miliknya.

"Hmmm… cukup sering. Setelah Petra tinggal di kastil kalau tidak salah. Waktu itu ia bercerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan Eren dan pada beberapa surat setelahnya, Petra sering bercerita mengenai orang yang bernama Eren. Apakah mungkin kalau orang yang disukai Petra adalah orang yang bernama Eren itu, heichou?"

Levi mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. "…Tidak tahu." Levi menjawab singkat. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Altman memperhatikan pria mungil yang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan pria berumur itu kini berubah sendu. "Begitu, ya?"

Suasana hening. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian suara Altman kembali memecah keheningan.

"Levi-heichou?"

"Ya?" mata Levi masih tertuju ke depan.

"Jika anda memiliki ide mengenai siapa yang disukai Petra, bersediakah anda memberitahu siapa orang itu kepada saya? Saya… ingin sekali mengenal sosok yang sangat disukai Petra itu. Walaupun mungkin tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang, tapi saya ingin sekali mengetahui seperti apa orang tersebut. Saya ingin sekali mengenal sosoknya, yang membuat anak saya menyukainya. Saya ingin tahu seberapa baik orang itu untuk bersama dengan anak saya. Saya sangat ingin mengenal orang itu lebih dekat. Sebagai ayah, saya ingin memastikan bahwa pilihan putri saya adalah orang yang tepat. Jika ternyata orang itu juga telah meninggal, saya tetap ingin mencari tahu siapa dirinya. Tidak peduli apakah saya harus datang pada keluarganya atau mencari ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Sangat baik bagi saya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai orang tersebut. Levi-heichou, bersediakah anda untuk memberitahukan nama orang itu jika anda tahu siapa dia? Sungguh, saya mohon pada anda untuk memberitahukan saya hal tersebut. Anggap saja... ini permintaan tolong dari seorang ayah yang berduka. Maukah anda, Levi-heichou?"

Altman menatap Levi dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi membalas tatapan pria itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia melihat mata tegang Altman yang menanti sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibirnya yang pelit. Sejujurnya Levi tidak yakin mengenai jawaban yang hendak ia ucapkan. Ia juga tidak punya ide mengenai siapa yang disukai oleh Petra sebenarnya. Levi memang tahu bahwa Petra menyukainya, tapi apa mungkin perasaan gadis itu tetap sama hingga saat terakhir ia hidup? Petra sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan Levi tidak akan merasa aneh jika Petra mulai melupakan dirinya dan menyukai pria lain.

"Baiklah. Jika nanti saya tahu siapa orang itu, saya akan memberitahukan namanya pada anda."

Mendengar jawaban dari Levi membuat ekspresi di wajah Altman berubah drastis. Pria itu kini memancarkan ekspresi senang walaupun matanya masih terlihat berduka.

"Te..terima kasih banyak, Levi-heichou!"

Levi kembali memandang ke depan. "Tuan Rall?"

Rall yang baru saja hendak meneguk alkohol -lagi- menjawab sambil melirik ke arah Levi.

"Bolehkah saya datang ke sini lagi nanti? Saya sangat suka kopi buatan anda."


	5. The Boy's Letter PART 1 (Her Wishes)

**The Boy's Letter PART 1 (Her Wishes)**

**REVIEW SECTION :**

**#Chiha Asakura Dragneel : wkwkwk... suka jealous heichou juga? :D**

**#Rizanami : euhm... enggaaaak... XD**

**#christy : wah, thank you say.. hehe, asyik ada yang sedih.. #plak tadinya sih Petra mau dibikin gak ada, tapi bikin aja deh.. makanya rada gaje di bawah, maaf ya.. ^^"**

**#Ryu-chan Ryuki : siipp... ^^b**

**#monkey D nico : ._.v**

**Sorry for typo(s), no feel, and a little mess below..**

**Cr : JYJ - The Boy's Letter**

...

* * *

...

Di tempat lain…

"Aduuuhhh… di mana buku itu, ya?!"

Seorang peneliti muda -Hanji Zoe- sedang sibuk mengacak-acak isi kamarnya malam itu. Sebuah buku catatan miliknya kini sedang menjadi bahan pencarian, membuat kamar itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Entah di mana catatan penting tersebut sehingga membuat Hanji sebegitu kesulitan mencarinya.

"Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti sekarang, sih?! Jika aku bilang pada Erwin kalau catatannya hilang, mati saja aku!" gumamnya sembari menepuk kening.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari catatan tersebut. Tak tanggung dalam menjalankan aksinya, Hanji merelakan kamar rapinya kini berantakan dan entah dibutuhkan waktu berapa lama untuk membuatnya rapi kembali. Walaupun sudah habis-habisan, Hanji tidak putus asa dan terus berusaha mencari. Mulai dari kolong kasur, belakang lemari, meja kerja, lemari pakaian, tas, laci lemari, pokoknya semua _spot_ yang perlu digeledah. Ketika Hanji sudah hampir menyerah, ia mendapati sesuatu yang ia cari ada di dekat meja tamu. Betapa bahagia dirinya saat mendapati sebuah buku catatan berlambang sayap kebebasan tergeletak di sana.

"Akhirnyaaa~! Aduhh… ke mana saja dirimu, nak? Ibu sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana!" ujarnya pada si benda mati, seolah buku tersebut dapat mendengar.

"Nah, ayo kita cari bahan buat Erwin. Satu, dua, ti.. lho? Kok.."

Hanji yang tadinya membuka halaman buku itu satu per satu dengan semangat kini semakin memperlambat gerakan tangannya. Dahinya mengerut dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah bingung setelah melihat tiga halaman awal buku itu. Pelan-pelan, Hanji melanjutkan membalik halaman demi halaman hingga akhirnya…

"I…ini kan…"

* * *

Xena melangkah santai pada kesunyian malam dengan sang majikan yang ada di atas punggungnya. Dini hari itu Levi baru mencapai setengah perjalanan menuju kastil Pasukan Pengintai. Berbeda dengan saat pergi tadi, kini ia tidak memacu kudanya agar berlari atau berjalan lebih cepat. Ia membiarkan Xena mencicil langkah walaupun Levi tahu bahwa hal itu dapat membuatnya sampai di tujuan lebih lama.

Pikiran Levi melayang dan tubuhnya serasa tidak mau bergerak. Sejak ia pulang dari kediaman Rall beberapa jam yang lalu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terluka. Ada sakit dan kecewa yang menempel kuat di hatinya saat itu. Otaknya terus berpikir mengenai perasaannya yang kini begitu kacau.

'_Eren? Benarkah Petra menyukai Eren? Benarkah ia telah melupakan aku?'_

'_Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak ia memberiku surat. Ia juga selalu berkata bahwa ia akan terus menungguku dan tetap melihatku. Tapi… itu semua terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah… ya, tentu saja itu sangat mungkin. Tentu saja Petra dapat jenuh memikirkanku yang terlalu datar ini. Soal Eren, benar juga. Eren sangat bersemangat dan manis, punya mata hijau yang indah, tubuh tinggi yang proporsional, rambut coklat yang lembut, dan kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap teman-temannya. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Petra katakan padaku. Petra sangat memperhatikan bocah jelek itu, memujinya seolah dia adalah makhluk tertampan di dunia ini. Ia juga selalu bicara mengenai kekhawatirannya pada Eren. Tidak hanya itu, Petra juga selalu membantunya sejak awal. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia memang menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama Eren untuk melakukan banyak hal. Aku di kantor dan mereka bisa berada di mana saja dan kapan saja. Tidak heran dan aneh jika mereka akhirnya saling menyukai satu sama lain.'_

Tidak dipungkiri, kini Levi merasa amat sangat cemburu pada Eren.

'_Pantas saja Eren sedih terlalu lama sepulang dari ekspedisi terakhir. Pantas saja ia mengundurkan niatnya untuk berubah menjadi titan waktu itu karena Petra selalu membujuknya. Tidak mungkin iblis sepertinya mampu luluh hanya dengan melihat mata Petra. Benar, jika Eren dan Petra hanya berhubungan sebatas adik dan kakak, tidak mungkin Eren sampai sesedih itu. Pasti ada hal lebih yang belum aku ketahui. Tch. Harusnya aku menendang ia lebih keras setiap hari! Tahu dia dan Petra punya hubungan yang lebih, aku tidak akan tanggung untuk meretakkan tulang-tulang iganya! Untuk apa khawatir dia akan mati?! Dia titan dan dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, separah apapun lukanya.'_

Levi menguatkan genggamannya pada tali kuda.

'_Sial! Kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang?! Bisa saja Petra memang menyukai Eren sejak awal! Ia hanya berusaha terlihat profesional di depanku dan diam-diam memperhatikan bocah itu!'_

'_Tch. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Eren?!'_

'_Kenapa tidak denganku saja?! Kenapa Petra begitu tega hingga melupakanku juga?! Apa istimewanya kadet labil itu, Petra?!'_

Tangan Levi yang sedang menggenggam tali kuda bergetar hebat. Setelah memikirkan semua kemungkinan mengenai _problem_ cintanya, Levi semakin merasakan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Jiwanya sudah hampa. Walaupun wajah datarnya masih tidak bergeming oleh tarikan-tarikan mata ataupun bibir, ia merasa hatinya kini sedang dioyak dengan begitu brutal. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan menjamu jadi satu.

Levi yang gundah tidak mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan. Ia terus melihat ke arah punggung Xena yang sedang ia tunggangi sekarang. Semalaman itu ia memikirkan Petra dan rasanya letih sekali jika ia ingat bagaimana manisnya perhatian Petra pada Eren. Ia baru sadar sekarang.

Tanpa Levi ketahui ataupun sadari, Petra kini sedang menyandar pada punggungnya. Perempuan kasat mata itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sang heichou yang tegap dengan posisi duduk menyamping. Tatapan matanya layu karena mengingat semua cerita di hari itu, baik cerita dari ayahnya yang masih berduka maupun pengakuan sang kapten mengenai dirinya. Pengakuan itu tidak pernah Petra duga akan keluar begitu lancar dari mulut Levi. Ia menangis terharu selama ayah dan 'kekasihnya' bicara satu sama lain mengenai dirinya. Ketika sang ayah bicara mengenai 'pernikahan' dan Eren yang diduga sebagai 'incarannya', Petra terkejut setengah mati. Saat itu, ia melihat ke arah kapten yang duduk di samping ayahnya. Mata sang kapten pun terlihat terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat biasa membuat hati Petra semakin patah.

_'Heichou tidak sedih saat mendengarnya... Heichou memang tidak pernah menyukaiku...'_

* * *

Levi dan Xena sampai di kastil sekitar jam delapan pagi. Kastil masih sepi pagi itu. Sepertinya para kadet masih terbaring di ranjang karena hari itu mereka masih diberi waktu untuk berlibur.

Setelah menempatkan Xena di istal, Levi berjalan menuju kamar. Langkahnya gontai selama perjalanan menuju ke sana. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke bawah, pada tanah yang ia pijak. Lorong demi lorong yang ia lewati begitu sepi hingga ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri.

TAP demi TAP hingga akhirnya Levi sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, sang kopral muda berjalan menuju ranjang sembari membuka satu per satu pakaian yang menempel di tubuh tegapnya.

Levi yang _shirtless_ segera merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang, menghadap ke langit-langit.

Lelah rasanya raga itu. Pikirannya juga terlalu banyak sehingga memberatkan matanya yang sudah memerah karena pengaruh alkohol dan kurangnya jam tidur. Alhasil, hanya tiga detik yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sang kopral pergi ke alam mimpi.

Wajah _stoic_ yang terlihat lelah dengan mata tajam yang terpejam itu membuat Petra tertegun memandanginya. Gadis itu tersenyum memandangi sang pria pujaan yang kini melepas lelah dan tidak berdaya. Sungguh ini merupakan hal yang selalu ingin ia lakukan ketika ia masih hidup. Sayang keinginan sederhana ini baru bisa tercapai ketika ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

_Tidak apa.._

_Lebih baik terjadi daripada tidak sama sekali.._

..

..

Pagi yang cerah berganti menjadi siang yang terik. Setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama beberapa jam, Levi terbangun dan memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Dengan gontai, pria itu melangkah menuju mangkuk cuci muka untuk membasuh wajahnya lalu mencari pakaian layak yang akan digunakan olehnya hari itu.

Setelah mendapatkan pakaian terbaiknya –kemeja dan cravat- dari dalam lemari, Levi memakai pakaian dan aksesoris itu sembari memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Dirinya masih seperti biasa –mata malas dengan ekspresi datar yang menjemukan-, tidak berubah sama sekali.

Dari pantulan kaca itu, Levi melihat ada sesuatu yang terbaring di atas mejanya. Levi sempat terdiam heran mendapati sesuatu itu ada di sana. Karena penasaran, Levi menghampiri benda mati tersebut.

'_Hmm? Buku catatan?'_

Levi menatap heran buku kecil berwarna merah yang tersimpan rapi di atas mejanya.

'_Sejak kapan aku punya buku sejelek ini?'_

'_Apa ini punya Hanji?'_

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran Levi meraih buku kecil itu dan membukanya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa pemilik buku itu bukanlah Hanji, matanya melebar. Pria bermata biru keabuan itu mengambil duduk di kursi dan membuka satu demi satu halaman buku tersebut.

'_Ini…. tidak mungkin.. kenapa ini ada di sini?'_

Levi meneguk ludah sembari melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihat dan dipegangnya.

Di dimensi yang berbeda, Petra yang melihat Levi duduk -sembari memandangi isi buku merah- terdiam kaget. Buku kecil berwarna merah itu adalah miliknya. Buku itu hilang saat ia hendak berangkat untuk ekspedisi di luar dinding ke-57. Buku itu adalah barang yang ia cari ke mana pun sebelum ia meninggalkan kastil. Buku itu adalah barang yang tadinya akan ia cari sepulangnya dari ekspedisi. Buku itu sangat berharga dan ia takut akan diketemukan oleh orang lain karena…

"I…itu bukuku. Kenapa ada di sini?" Petra bergumam dengan kemerahan di wajahnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau kalau Levi sampai membaca isi buku itu, apalagi halaman - halaman terakhir.

Tiba-tiba, Petra merasa ada suatu gemericik di tubuhnya. Saat ia melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri, ia mendapati tangannya sedang bersinar sangat indah sekali. Dari tangan itu, keluar percikan-percikan ringan yang terang seperti bintang. Percikan itu naik ke udara dan menghilang setelahnya.

'_Apa ini?'_ gumam Petra dalam hati.

"Petra?"

Suara itu membuat Petra menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Petra? Apa kau masih ingat padaku?" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, muncul sebuah cahaya putih yang begitu besar berbentuk bundar. Cahaya bundar besar itu muncul di tengah ruangan dan menyerupai portal. Dari cahaya besar itu, muncul satu sosok yang begitu bercahaya. Sosok itu tersenyum manis pada Petra.

"Ge..George?"

Sosok bernama George itu menghampiri Petra dengan senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. "Apa kabar?"

Petra menatap sosok bercahaya di depannya tanpa berkedip.

"Ge..George. Kenapa bisa?"

George masih tersenyum dan menatap lembut sosok Petra yang kini terlihat sangat bersinar.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, Petra. Kini aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Bebanmu di dunia ini sudah mulai selesai."

"Bebanku?"

George mengangguk. "Kau lihat percikan-percikan bercahaya ini? Ini menandakan bahwa bebanmu semakin berkurang. Jika beban yang menahanmu sudah habis, kau dapat pergi ke surga seperti teman-temanmu kemarin. Karena percikan ini mulai timbul sekarang, kurasa kau bisa pergi dengan tenang sebentar lagi. Hal yang membuatmu tertahan akan segera selesai."

"Tertahan? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tertahan."

George tersenyum tipis dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Petra ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu apa yang membuatmu tertahan."

George melayangkan pandangannya pada Levi. Hal ini membuat Petra mengikuti arah tatapan George.

"Jadi dia yang dijuluki _humanity's strongest soldier_?"

"Iya. Dia adalah Kapten Levi." Petra tersenyum tulus saat mengatakannya. Ada tatapan lembut terlayang pada sosok bernyawa yang kini masih menatap tidak percaya pada isi sebuah buku merah.

George memandangi pria hidup tersebut. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat cemburu padanya."

..

Di dunia nyata, Levi semakin melebarkan mata manakala halaman terakhir buku tersebut tertangkap indra visualnya. Levi meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Kedua tangannya berkeringat dan matanya terasa perih.

Mata itu, menyusuri satu per satu kata yang terangkai di halaman terakhir sebuah buku merah. Dari posisinya saat itu, Levi dapat mencium aroma gandum dan jasmine yang lembut. Wangi itu adalah wangi yang selalu melekat pada tubuh Petra.

Tidak diragukan lagi. Buku merah itu adalah milik Petra. Hal ini diperkuat dengan karakter dari tulisan yang terangkai serta wangi jasmine-gandum pada helaian terakhir buku tersebut.

Kedua mata lelah Levi semakin memanas manakala ia semakin jauh membaca halaman itu…

'_Tuhan, kurasa aku tidak perlu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada-Mu bukan? Aku mencintai heichou… Maksudku, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kadang aku merasa kalau perasaan ini lebih besar daripada perasaan yang aku punya untuk George. Apakah aku salah, Tuhan?'_

_There is a girl that only knows me_  
_Who is like a star, always in place, that shines on me_  
_To me who is selfish and foolish-_

_'Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, di sampingnya, selalu bisa membantunya selagi aku bisa. Aku akan rela terus berada di sisinya tapi apakah heichou berpikiran sama? Apakah dia menyukaiku juga? Aku takut kalau perasaanku ini hanya sepihak. Heichou tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah heichou menyukaiku atau tidak sama sekali. _

_Dengan heichou aku merasa sangat nyaman. Sejujurnya, aku ingin dia memilihku.._

_Tapi.. apakah aku cukup pantas untuknya?_

_Apakah aku jodohnya, Tuhan?_

_Apakah dia untukku?_

_Belakangan ini aku merasa heichou begitu berbeda. Sesaat aku berpikir kalau dia menyukaiku. Seperti ketika ia memujiku karena aku wangi atau tiba-tiba memelukku dengan begitu mesra. Aku malu dan aku senang. _

_Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku seperti yang aku harapkan?_

_Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menjadi jodohnya, menjadi jodoh heichou. Tapi apa itu sesuai dengan keinginan dan takdir yang telah Kau gariskan untukku? Jika dia bukan jodohku, bisakah Kau memberikannya perempuan terbaik di dunia ini, Tuhan? Aku ingin heichou mendapatkan perempuan terbaik yang bersedia membahagiakannya apapun yang terjadi, perempuan yang paling dicintainya. Jika perempuan baik itu adalah orang lain, aku akan merelakan heichou untuknya. Tolong kabulkan doaku ya, Tuhan? Berikan heichou perempuan terbaik yang pernah ada untuknya._

_Aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah manusia sempurna yang pantas untuk disandingkan dengannya. Aku baru sadar hal ini, Tuhan. Maafkan aku karena aku begitu egois, menginginkan heichou untuk menerimaku menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sejujurnya, sekarang aku sangat malu ketika setiap kali lamunanku itu datang. Aku begitu konyol karena selalu berkhayal bahwa aku dan heichou sebenarnya saling mencintai dan saling memiliki satu sama lain, hahaha. _

_Maniak menyedihkan sekali, bukan?_

_Aku juga begitu meninggikan diriku sendiri karena aku selalu yakin bahwa aku mampu membuat heichou bahagia. Pada kenyataannya, aku tetap tidak bisa menenangkannya di saat ia bersedih atau merasa gundah. Aku tidak punya kuasa atau kemampuan untuk dapat membuatnya tersenyum atau mengganti moodnya. Maafkan aku, Tuhan. _

_Aku tahu Kau mendengar doaku ini. Tuhan, bisakah aku memohon padaMu lagi? Selain mendapatkan perempuan terbaik, aku ingin heichou diberi kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi agar ia mampu menanggung beban besar di pundaknya. Aku juga ingin agar Kau selalu memberinya kesehatan dan umur yang panjang serta keberuntungan tiada henti. Berikan ia segala kebaikan yang akan membuatnya tetap hidup dan menjadi orang yang semakin baik setiap hari. _

_Aku mohon padaMu, Tuhan.._

_Berikan dia kebahagiaan.._

_Tolong kabulkan doaku ini untuknya..'_

Begitu Levi selesai membaca halaman itu, tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir. _Speechless_, bingung, menyesal, sakit hati, kesal, terharu, sesak, marah, sedih, hampa, semuanya bercampur hingga membuat Levi terdiam tidak percaya.

_I was a boy who was too coward to say I love you_  
_Whether you laughed or cried, I didn't know_  
_And I only made you wait- I hated myself for that_

Detik-detik awal ia merasa air mata hanya jatuh begitu saja. Untuk selanjutnya, ia mendengar dirinya sendiri terisak. Begitu menyedihkan bagi seorang _humanity's strongest_ sepertinya.

_I hated the tears that were shed- I won't hurt you anymore_

Petra memandangi Levi dengan raut wajah sedih. Ingin rasanya ia membelai sang kapten walau ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki tersebut menangis setelah membaca doa yang tertulis di bukunya. Tiba-tiba…

"…Aku mencintaimu, Petraa… Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

_On this path alone, I can't see anything_  
_I can't live without you_  
_You are the only light to me_

Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari kerongkongan sang _humanity's strongest_ membuat Petra terkejut setengah mati. Ia tertegun dan merasa terharu secara bersamaan. Di saat itu, air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni wajahnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_Will you stay at this place with me?_  
_In this coldness that is like the darkness_  
_Let us trust each other's warmth and become like the hot sun_

Heichou baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini.

_Let's become an unforgettable song of the sky_  
_So that even when we close our eyes and reminisce_

Ya, heichou mengatakan 'ya'.

_We will not be exhausted anymore_  
_Love me, protect me- I thank you so much_  
_I will become your sky now_

Sang _humanity's strongest_ terbukti mencintainya, terlalu dalam _malah_.

Air mata terharu dan kebahagiaan tidak henti-hentinya menuruni pipi putih Petra. Sulit rasanya membendung kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya sudah meninggal dan sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk…. mencinta dengan Levi dalam cara yang 'normal'.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, percikan dari tubuh Petra semakin banyak yang terbang ke udara.

George melirik pada Petra yang masih menangis terharu. Tatapan pria berambut pirang itu menyendu karena mendapati kenyataan bahwa tunangannya kini sedang terharu oleh pria lain.

"Kau akan menghilang sebentar lagi, Petra. Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal padanya." George berusaha tersenyum.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana?"

George terdiam sejenak. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Lakukan hal yang pantas untuk dirinya."

Petra yang mendengar George awalnya bingung dengan kata-kata pria pirang tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik berdiri terdiam, Petra akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia tahu akan sangat percuma untuk melakukan hal itu karena Levi tidak akan merasakannya.

Petra semakin dekat dengan Levi dan hatinya hancur ketika mendapati sang kapten menangis begitu pilu. Ini pertama kalinya Petra melihat Levi menangis sedemikian sedihnya. Seperti semua kesedihan sedang Levi tumpahkan saat itu. Petra tidak melihat seorang pria kuat berwajah _stoic_ yang selalu ia lihat selama ia hidup. Yang ia dapati di depannya sekarang sangat jauh berbeda. Kali ini pria itu menunjukkan sisinya yang paling sensitif, rapuh, dan sarat akan kesedihan serta penyesalan. Tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata biru itu bahkan sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya.

Pelan-pelan, Petra mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Levi. Ia mengelus rambut-rambut hitam sehat yang tumbuh begitu lebat di sana. Setelah membelai cukup lama, Petra mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu dan dengan sangat lembut, Petra menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Levi. Petra mencium bibir pria itu lama sekali. Begitu lembut, namun ada kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang terasa di ciuman tersebut. Selama bibir itu menempel, Petra seolah menumpahkan seluruh cintanya pada Levi. Cinta itu kini di sambut namun akan segera berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi cerita di antara mereka berdua. Mungkin memang sudah takdir mereka untuk tidak bersatu.

Geroge yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana hanya bisa memandang sendu. Ada rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan. Levi sangat sempurna di matanya dan tidak ada alasan bagi George untuk tidak cemburu pada pria tanpa emosi itu. Pria itu kuat, sehat, terbaik di militer, dan dicintai oleh Petra. Apa kurangnya?

Setelah beberapa detik mencium sang kopral, Petra melepas bibirnya dan menatap pria yang masih menangis tertunduk. Petra yang tersenyum sedih membelai wajah Levi dan punggung tegapnya. Pertahanan Levi siang itu resmi roboh di hadapan dua makhluk kasat mata yang menyaksikan tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Petra mencium sang kopral di keningnya.

"Heichou, terima kasih… aku harus pergi sekarang. Hiduplah dengan baik, heichou." Petra menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Levi.

Saat itu bagian kaki Petra sudah berubah menjadi debu-debu bersinar yang cantik.

Setelah ciuman perpisahan di kening diberikan, Petra -yang urusannya sudah selesai di dunia- melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi Levi dan menghampiri George. Bersama George, ia melangkah menuju portal putih yang masih bersinar di tengah ruangan. Dari sejak ia melangkah menjauh, Petra tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang masih menangis tersedu di sana, sosok satu-satunya yang masih memiliki denyut jantung di ruangan itu.

'_Terima kasih, heichou… terima kasih karena telah menerimaku apa adanya. Terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku berada di sisimu setiap hari. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku sadar bahwa hidup ini memiliki tujuan yang harus kita capai sebelum kita meninggal. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku bangkit dari masa lalu. Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku banyak hal mengenai apapun yang kau tahu, termasuk perasaan ini. Hiduplah yang lama. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, heichou…'_

_Listen to this boy's song and the star becomes brighter_  
_I hope my song will spread through every heart_  
_I hope we will feel the same and love the same thing_  
_So that I can make your heart ring_

_.._

**= TO BE CONTINUED =**


	6. The Boy's Letter (PART 2)

**The Boy's Letter (FINAL CHAPTER)**

**Finally fic ini selesai #tebarbunga**

**Yosh, sebelumnya terima kasih banget buat semua yang udah dukung fic ini dari awal sampe akhir. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau memaklumi pemakaian kata - kata ala saya yang begitu hancur membahana (?), dan terus mengikuti cerita ini walaupun ceritanya mungkin gak sesuai harapan..**

**Oh ya, chappie ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu IU yang Voice Mail. Itu sebabnya saya selipin english translation lyric dari lagu tersebut di bagian flashbacknya Petra.**

**Cr :**

**#song : IU - Voice Mail, Bruno Mars - When I was Your Man, OST AOT - Call Your Name, Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone  
**

**#google**

**REVIEW SECTION :**

**#tasya : thank you sayang buat pujiannya.. berhenti di situ soalnya kalau disatuin sama yang ini kepanjangan.. :'l akhirnya dipisah deh.. :D**

**#Rizanami : hehehe.. semua hawa pasti pengen banget meluk heichou.. :') habis ini? tamat... :D**

**#Ryu-chan Ryuki : sipp.. kejawab di sini sih, tapi untuk akhirnya, saya serahkan sama reader sekalian aja mau ngebayangin akhirnya gimana.. :)**

**#christy : hehe, iya nih.. akhirnya udah tamat juga.. #peressaputangan.. kejawab di sini ya, say.. enjoy.. :) thank you udah setia nungguin.. ^^**

**#Chiha Asakura Dragneel : wkwkwkw... samaa.. heichou manis bin sekseh kalau jealousnya udah keluar.. walaupun jadi yandere juga dia kayaknya bakal tetep dicinta.. XD wah? kenapa gomen? gapapa lah.. nama George kan umum.. :) ...euhm... definisi jadi LeviHan itu apa yak? :X**

**#monkey D nico : ni final chapter, bro.. di sini tamat.. fufufu...**

...

* * *

...

_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make**...**_

_**Paul McCartney**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Sebelum Petra menghilang seutuhnya, ia tersenyum pada Levi dengan air mata yang turun kembali. Ia ingat kejadian di malam sebelum ekspedisi ke-57 dilaksanakan.

Malam itu, Levi mencium bibirnya agar ia berhenti histeris. Ciuman itu sesungguhnya merupakan hal yang membingungkan bagi Petra. Setelah beberapa bulan sebelumnya Petra memutuskan untuk melupakan Levi, tiba-tiba pria itu bersedia memberikannya sesuatu yang manis, basah, dan lembut.

Pria itu memang pintar dalam mempermainkan perasaannya. Walaupun keputusan untuk melupakan Levi semakin hari semakin kuat, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pria itu masih ia harapkan untuk datang dan berkata 'ya' suatu hari nanti –entah kapan.

Sepulangnya dari kantor Levi malam itu, Petra tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan arti sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang baru saja terjadi.

'_Mengapa musti kecupan?'_

'_Jika heichou ingin aku diam, bukankah lebih logis jika ia menamparku seperti dulu?'_

'_Aku bisa merasakan rasa teh pada bibirnya tadi, tapi…"_

Wajah Petra memerah karena ingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir dan harum nafas beraroma teh milik Levi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha agar bisa tidur dengan baik.

'_Kenapa juga ia bersikeras padaku agar tidak ikut ekspedisi?'_

'_Mungkinkah… heichou menyukaiku?'_

Tanpa sadar dirinya semakin memerah. Kali ini ada rasa malu karena terbesit sedikit fantasi mengenai sang kapten di kepalanya.

'_Apa mungkin kalau heichou juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Tidak boleh ikut ekspedisi dan kecupan tadi…. apa artinya?'_

'_Tapi… heichou orang yang sangat serius. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia menyukaiku. Apa dia hanya bermain-main denganku?'_

'_Dia tahu aku menyukainya. Apa mungkin heichou hanya bermain-main denganku saja? Memperalatku juga? Mungkinkah…?'_

'_Heichou begitu perhatian. Eh, tapi heichou memang begitu. Ia selalu baik pada semua perempuan. Ah! Aku baru sadar kalau heichou memang jarang menyuruh prajurit perempuan untuk bertempur. Jadi….'_

Petra menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'…_Nyatanya aku sama saja dengan perempuan lain di mata heichou. Mungkin ia pikir mengecupku adalah satu-satunya cara agak aku terdiam. Jika ia menamparku pun, aku pasti akan berontak lagi dan tetap memaksa untuk ikut ekspedisi. Hhh~..'_

Petra membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini ia memandang langit-langit kamar. Seribu alasan untuk kecupan dan kekhawatiran sang kapten masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Hal ini semakin membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

'_Mungkin heichou memang menganggapku sama seperti prajurit perempuan lain.'_

Setelah sekian lama Petra memandangi langit-langit, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja kerja. Ia duduk di kursi dan meraih sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah yang berlambang sayap kebebasan pada sampul depannya.

Segera ia mencari halaman kosong untuk ditulisi. Begitu ia menemukan halaman kosong itu, jemari Petra segera menari menyusun rangkaian kata yang muncul di kepala.

Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menulis sebuah doa yang baru saja terbesit pada indera keenamnya. Yang jelas, Petra yakin bahwa doa itu akan ia panjatkan pagi nanti saat berkunjung ke gereja. Doa ini memang bukan doa pertama untuk cinta sehidup - sematinya, tapi apa salahnya menuangkan doa yang lebih panjang di atas kertas agar Tuhan tahu bahwa Petra benar-benar mencintai sosok dingin tanpa emosi yang baru saja mencium bibirnya?

'_Jika hari-hari kemarin aku berdoa agar heichou membalas perasaanku, kurasa aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang. Doa itu terlalu egois. Aku sampai malu untuk mengatakannya saat heichou memergokiku di gereja waktu itu. Mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku akan memanjatkan doa ini untukmu, heichou. Yah, aku sudah bilang padamu bukan kalau aku memang senang berada di dekatmu dan itu sudah cukup. Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa. Aku harap doaku ini akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan agar kau mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintai dirimu juga. Kalau bukan aku, setidaknya perempuan itu juga menyukaimu.'_ Petra tersenyum sedih saat memikirkan itu semua. Sejujurnya ada sedikit ketidakrelaan saat ia berpikir mengenai 'perempuan lain'.

Setelah menyusun doa panjang untuk Levi, Petra menulis isi hatinya malam itu di halaman selanjutnya. Berharap agar semua kebingungan yang kini menari indah di kepalanya bisa segera hilang dan ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

'_Kadang aku memikirkan kata-kata George dalam surat terakhirnya. Ia ingin agar aku menemukan pria yang lebih baik, yang lebih kuat, lebih tangguh, dan menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Apa aku akan menemukan pria itu? Aku sangat menyukaimu, heichou… dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa._

_Maria pernah berkata kalau cinta yang tulus adalah cinta yang tidak memiliki syarat dan alasan. Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus? Jika aku memang tulus mencintainya, mengapa aku ingin dia membalasnya juga? Dia memberiku kesempatan agar bisa selalu dekat dengannya. Kadang aku merasa cukup dengan hal itu, tetapi kadang hatiku meminta lebih. Aku ingin ia juga membalas perasaan ini. Aku tahu sangat sulit baginya untuk menunjukkan emosi di depan orang-orang, tapi aku ingin sekali mengetahui pendapatnya mengenai diriku. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku berharap padanya sangat banyak. Kadang aku merasa kalau diriku terlalu gila untuk berharap cinta pada Kapten Levi._

_George selalu berkata kalau Tuhan akan mendengar doa setiap hambaNya. Jika George berdoa agar aku menemukan pria yang lebih baik darinya, apakah mungkin kalau dia adalah Levi-heichou? Dan jika heichou adalah orangnya, apakah kita akan bersatu? Terkadang aku takut memikirkan bagaimana kematianku nanti. Aku juga selalu bertanya apakah penjajahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya? Akankah aku merasakan nikmatnya kebebasan karena titan sudah tiada? Mungkinkah? Atau apakah aku akan berakhir di medan perang seperti yang lain? Terlebih lagi, apakah kematianku akan berguna bagi banyak orang? Jika aku meninggal, apakah heichou akan merasa kehilangan atau biasa saja?_

_Semakin hari aku merasa semakin dekat dengan heichou, tapi aku semakin takut. Aku semakin takut kehilangan heichou. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak mau kehilangannya. Akhir-akhir ini kami sering melakukan ekspedisi dan aku takut akan kehilangannya tanpa aku kira. Aku dan dia kini begitu dekat dan aku tidak mau berpisah. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama agar bisa terus bersama heichou, membuatkannya kopi dan memijat bahu tegangnya setiap malam, mencuci pakaian dan membuatkannya sarapan setiap pagi. _

_George, apa di sana kau melihat ini semua? Kurasa Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doamu. Aku sudah menemukan pria itu, pria yang aku cintai untuk menggantikan dirimu di dunia ini. Walaupun aku masih belum tahu apa jawabannya, aku masih berharap padanya untuk berkata 'ya'. Setidaknya aku sudah lebih memahami pria itu sekarang. Apa kau cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan heichou, George?'_

Tiba-tiba Petra teringat bahwa ia belum menulis surat untuk ayahnya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan 'urusannya' di dalam sebuah buku merah, ia mengambil beberapa carik kertas dan menulis surat untuk sang ayah yang jauh di sana.

Petra yang masih memikirkan perasaannya pada sang kapten membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi pada sang ayah. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah pernah ia ajukan dulu. Namun, ia ingin sekali mengetahui pendapat ayahnya sekarang. Ia ingin tahu apakah ayahnya masih berpikiran sama seperti dulu atau sudah berubah.

'_Ayah, apa mungkin aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku sukai?'_

Setelah surat itu selesai, Petra segera meraih Pigeon yang terkurung di sebuah sangkar di pojok kamar. Seperti biasa, Petra akan mengirim surat itu dengan bantuan burung merpatinya tersebut. Surat itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam botol kecil. Setelahnya, botol kecil itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam tas baju Pigeon. Hal ini dilakukan agar surat tersebut tidak jatuh atau basah karena hujan.

Ketika semua persiapan sudah selesai, Petra menerbangkan merpati itu lewat jendela kamar agar bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Gadis itu memandangi Pigeon dari kejauhan seraya tersenyum.

'_Terima kasih, Pigeon.'_

Kembali, Petra tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terduduk di ranjang sembari memikirkan semua hal tentang sang kapten. Segala hal romantis yang pernah dilakukan sang kapten begitu mengenai jantungnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat, dan tidak bisa terlelap walaupun ia ingat bahwa besok adalah hari yang sangat penting. Semua keromantisan heichou itu tidak membuatnya bahagia. Petra malah pusing dibuatnya.

_Maybe I hoped that it wouldn't work out_

_Starting from a few days ago, this heart pounding is torturing me day and night_

_Because of you, I didn't get a single wink of sleep last night_

Di tempat yang lain Levi juga tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya minuman pengantar tidur yang baru saja gadis pujaannya racik tidak mempan sama sekali. Pupil Levi menatap ke arah bawah dengan pikiran yang terus tertuju pada Petra. Ia masih menyesali keputusannya untuk mengizinkan Petra pergi besok. Berbeda dengan Petra yang gundah karena cintanya tak kunjung dijawab, Levi gundah malam itu karena ia punya firasat buruk soal cintanya besok.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Levi saat itu. Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada cintanya yang selama ini bersemi. Jika hal itu adalah kematian, bukankah kematian merupakan hal yang wajar di dunia kejam tempat ia berada?

Ia seorang _humanity's strongest_, namun mengapa ia merasa sangat takut untuk pergi besok? Apalagi jika Petra ikut dengannya.

_'Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya aku merasa resah seperti ini.'_

'_Apa mungkin Petra akan mati?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

'_Tentu saja dia akan mati. Hanya saja… apakah besok?'_

'_Tidak… tidak boleh.'_

Saat itu juga Levi ingat kata-kata sahabatnya –Hanji- yang menyuruh dirinya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Petra.

'_Jangan buat penyesalan!'_

'_Benar, aku tidak boleh menyesal. Dan aku tidak mau. Aku harus mengatakannya pada Petra besok pagi, sebelum berangkat ekspedisi. Jika aku menyatakannya, Petra pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak ikut acara besok. Ya. Aku harus mengatakannya besok! Aku pasti bisa mengatakannya! Hhh~.. maaf Petra, aku telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.' _

_Sorry, you probably felt it too_

_If me being around you, clumsily trying to hide it, bothered you_

_Then I apologize_

Petra, masih tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya ada sedikit gugahan di hatinya untuk tidak ikut dalam misi besok. Entah mengapa ia merasa terbujuk oleh kata-kata Levi yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Namun, apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya nanti jika ia tidak hadir dalam ekspedisi? Lagipula, ini merupakan jalan hidup yang sudah ia pilih dan ia harus melaluinya sampai akhir. Ditambah lagi, heichou yang ia cintai akan pergi dalam misi besok. Sebagai orang yang setia dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya, Petra harus tahu bagaimana keadaan heichou di mana pun dan kapan pun. Ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengobati pria itu jika sang _humanity's strongest_ terluka. Ia tidak peduli apakah perhatiannya itu merupakan hal yang istimewa –atau tidak- bagi sang kapten.

_I will always be waiting for a response_

_But if I'm not the one, if I'm not the one_

Perlahan, kedua mata Petra semakin terpejam.

_If you're not the one, then you're not_

Matanya semakin tertutup, semakin berat, dan semakin terasa berat ketika ia ingat kembali bagaimana manisnya kecupan Levi malam itu. Seperti mendapat ciuman sebelum tidur, Petra merasa semakin nyaman untuk memejamkan matanya.

_Then you're not_

_.._

Pagi itu, Petra mengunjungi gereja seperti biasa. Kali ini ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa waktunya akan terbuang lebih banyak pagi itu. Doa yang ia tulis semalam untuk Levi begitu panjang. Tentu saja durasinya di gereja akan lebih lama daripada hari-hari kemarin.

_The recorded time is already_

_Just past two minutes and thirty seconds_

_Actually, I don't have anything else to say_

_Since I'm just doing this without any plan_

Pagi itu, Levi menyengajakan dirinya untuk menunggu Petra di depan gereja. Ia sudah berinisiatif untuk menyatakan perasaannya pagi itu. Ia harap dengan kumandang cintanya nanti, Petra akan memilih untuk berkata 'ya' pada titahnya untuk tidak bergabung dalam ekspedisi.

Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu.

'_Lama sekali,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Levi mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui celah pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Di sanalah cintanya sedang berdoa. Kali ini lebih hikmat. Mungkin karena hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang penting bagi semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai. Setidaknya, itu yang Levi pikirkan. Apa yang Petra panjatkan hari itu memang lebih hikmat daripada biasanya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, gadis itu sebenarnya sedang memohon pada Tuhan agar pria yang dicintainya hidup bahagia.

Tibalah saat di mana Petra keluar dari gereja dan mendapati Levi sedang terdiam menyandar ke tembok. "Heichou?"

'_Heichou ada di sini. Apa dia mau menjelaskan soal kecupan semalam?'_ pikir Petra dalam hati.

"Ada apa, heichou? Anda mencari saya?" tanya Petra sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku hanya harus bicara satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu, heichou?"

'_Masalah kecupan semalam, tolong katakan kalau kau benar-benar serius….'_

"Mengenai masalah semalam, masalah mengenai kau yang tidak perlu ikut dalam misi hari ini. Aku masih ingin agar kau mengikuti perintahku untuk tetap tinggal di sini dan biarkan aku, Auruo, Gunter, dan Erd saja yang pergi. Petra, kau harus tetap di sini."

Petra menatap sang kapten dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kenapa, heichou?"

'_Kumohon heichou, katakan kalau kau menyukaiku...'_

Levi terdiam sejenak. "Kau yakin hendak ikut misi kali ini? Erwin bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkanku mengenai keberhasilan misi ini walau hanya 5%," jawab Levi dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Petra.

'_Sial, kenapa ini begitu sulit?!'_ pikir Levi dalam hati.

Petra terdiam sejenak, kecewa karena itu bukanlah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Petra melirik tanah di samping kiri Levi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena berharap bahwa heichou akan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut pada Levi, sekaligus untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi itu yang membuat heichou tidak ingin saya ikut? Atau ada alasan lain?"

Dalam hatinya, Petra masih berharap. _'Tolong heichou.. lalu apa arti kecupan semalam?'_

Di matanya Petra dapat melihat Levi yang terdiam sejenak, menatap ke bawah dengan ekspresi bingung namun tetap berusaha _stoic._ Sepertinya pria itu hendak bicara sesuatu namun ada hal yang menghalangi lidahnya untuk meluncurkan kata-kata. Tidak berapa lama…

"… Ya, hanya itu alasannya. Kau sangat dibutuhkan di sini, Petra. Kau bisa merawat yang sakit, kau bisa membuatkan minum para prajurit. Dari semua prajurit perempuan, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi ibu bagi mereka semua. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, pada siapa lagi bayi-bayi besar di sini meminta 'bubur'?"

Petra tertawa kecil. "Heichou ini. Justru karena saya ibunya, bukankah seorang ibu harus ada di sisi anak-anaknya setiap saat untuk menjaga mereka?" tanya Petra balik dengan ramah.

_I'm so miserable till the end_

_Why am I so pathetic?_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this_

"Jadi, apa ada alasan lagi, heichou?" Petra memandang mata sang kapten dengan begitu teduh disertai satu senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

'_Benarkah tidak ada hal lain lagi, heichou? Apa ciuman semalam memang tidak ada artinya bagimu? Apa bagimu aku hanya 'mainan biasa' sehingga kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku? Tolong heichou, tolong katakan kata-kata manis itu… setidaknya jelaskan arti ciuman semalam… apa hanya berarti agar aku diam saja?'_

Pelan-pelan, Levi melangkah mendekati Petra yang ada di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan juga Levi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuh Petra dan mendekap gadis itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Hingga Levi bisa mencium aroma tengkuk dan rambut milik gadis berambut merah-oranye-coklat itu. Ia menghirup habis 'aroma terapi' miliknya, berharap agar aroma lembut itu mampu melarutkan perasaannya yang gundah.

Jujur, Levi masih merasakan 'pesan kematian' kekasihnya yang menghantui. Petra yang menyapanya setiap pagi, Petra yang menyuguhkan kopi, Petra yang memasak untuk dirinya ketika lapar, Petra yang merapikan baju-bajunya, Petra yang selalu ada di setiap Levi membutuhkan bantuan, Petra yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Petra yang melakukan itu semua, ia tidak mau kehilangannya.

_Late at night, the phone vibrated_

_And you woke me up with your low voice_

_Telling me to remember to eat breakfast_

_Your affectionate worries, did it really mean nothing?_

"… Jangan pergi, kumohon," ujar Levi dengan nada yang amat rendah dan penuh permintaan.

Petra _blushing_ dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Heichou, saya…."

_Actually, even now_

_If I could, I want to keep denying it_

_But honestly, don't you have a little responsibility_

_For making me so confused?_

..

"Tch. Mungkin dia masih tertidur."

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyusulnya ke kamar dan membangunkannya. Eren, ayo?" Petra segera beranjak dan berlari bersama Eren untuk menuju kamar Hanji. Namun sebelum Petra jauh berlari, Levi telah menggenggam satu tangan gadis itu untuk menahannya berlari lebih jauh.

Yang ditahan menatap mata sang kapten di belakangnya. "Eh?"

Mendengar Petra menghentikan langkah, Eren yang sudah beberapa meter ada di depan Petra pun berhenti berlari. Ketika ia menengok ke belakang, ia melihat sang kopral sedang menggenggam tangan senpainya -Petra Rall- dengan tatapan yang –sepertinya- 'memohon'.

"Pertimbangkanlah lagi… permintaanku," ujar Levi dengan suara yang ia buat sepelan mungkin namun sangat dalam.

_Your affectionate worries, did it really mean nothing?_

Petra tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apapun yang akan terjadi, saya akan tetap melaksanakan tugas saya, heichou. Maaf karena kali ini saya menolak perintah anda. Saya ingin melaksanakan tugas saya sampai akhir, itu saja. Saya sangat senang karena anda begitu memikirkan saya tapi saya mohon sekali pada anda, tolong terima niat baik saya ini."

Petra melepas tangan Levi dan kembali berlari bersama Eren.

Levi terdiam memandangi Petra dan Eren yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Saat itu, Levi resmi merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menyatakan perasaannya.

..

Petra dan Eren terus berlari secepat mungkin. Dalam perjalanannya menyusul Hanji, Petra masih terus memikirkan sang kapten dan perasaannya sendiri.

'_Heichou, benarkah tidak ada alasan lain? Benarkah tidak ada secuil pun rasa yang kau punya padaku? Apakah aku hanya seharga bantuan untuk teman-teman kita yang sakit dan lapar? Apa hanya itu aku di matamu?'_

'_Aku tahu…'_

'…_memang aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tidak pernah berharap banyak…'_

_Don't worry, it's nothing serious_

Petra mengingat kembali bagaimana perlakuan manis Levi padanya selama ini. Cincin jalaran labu, kecupan untuk menenangkannya. Benarkah itu semua tiada artinya?

'_Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Tekadku kuat untuk bertarung di arena. Aku serius dalam menjadi seorang prajurit. Kau mengerti maksudku?'_

Kata-kata Levi saat dulu menolaknya kembali terngiang di kepala Petra.

Ya, pria itu telah menolaknya dulu. Lantas kenapa ia masih berharap agar pria itu mengubah jawaban yang dulu sudah pernah diutarakan?

Petra juga ingat titah yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu atas izin sang kapten. Bukankah perintah egois itu lebih seperti permintaan posesif seorang pria pada pasangannya?

Saat itu sang kapten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Petra sementara Petra yang terkunci hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah pria pujaannya yang begitu…. ahhh, melemahkan syaraf-syarafnya. Ditambah dengan wangi parfum maskulin bercampur keringat Levi yang begitu nyaman di hidungnya, Petra merasa lumpuh seketika.

_"Dengar kata-kataku baik-baik, Petra," _bisik Levi di telinga bawahannya itu.

_"Jika sekali lagi aku mendengar kau pergi tanpa seizinku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu. Aku juga bisa pastikan kalau kau tidak akan melupakan hukuman ini. Dan kau tahu? Aku selalu menepati kata-kataku, Petra," _lanjut Levi di telinga gadisnya.

_"Hukuman apa…, heichou…?" _tanya Petra gugup.

Levi menyeringai dingin._ "Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, Petra? Akan aku tunjukkan di sini jika kau mau. Kebetulan, aku sedang ingin melakukannya saat ini."_

Pelan-pelan Levi menggerakkan telunjuknya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Petra. Petra bergidik geli, ia mengerti apa maksud sang heichou.

_"Bagaimana Petra? Apa kau sudah mengerti? Atau.. mau aku tunjukkan lebih detail prosesnya, huh?"_ lanjut Levi berbisik di telinga gadis Rall.

...

Petra memejamkan matanya, memantapkan kenyataan bahwa Levi memang tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

'_Ia hanya ingin agar aku tidak lepas dari pandangannya. Ia takut aku akan melakukan hal bodoh lalu menimbulkan masalah…'_

'_Aku mengerti, heichou. Tidak apa-apa..'_

_I don't care if I'm just a remedy to your boredom_

'_Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi prajurit yang baik bagimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk menolongmu kapan pun kau membutuhkan tanganku. Aku juga akan selalu menjalankan perintahmu. Tapi… untuk kali ini saja, izinkan aku berjuang seperti dirimu. Izinkan aku bergabung dengan misi ini bersamamu. Biarkan aku melaksanakan tugasku sebagai prajurit, sekaligus malaikat pelindungmu. Tolong terimalah permintaanku ini, heichou..'_

_I'll just be like this for a little while and take care of things on my own_

_.._

_.._

Petra sudah resmi menghilang seutuhnya dari dunia ketika Hanji dengan 'lancangnya' membuka pintu kamar Levi tanpa mengetuk. Ia berseru..

"Woi, Levi..! Kau sudah pulang, huh? Tadi aku…"

Kata-kata Hanji terhenti seketika ketika ia melihat _partner_ terkuatnya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Hanji terpatung mendapatinya. Ia mengerti benar mengapa Levi begitu runtuh saat itu.

Levi sendiri tahu bahwa Hanji sudah mendapatinya dengan posisi menyedihkan. Ia membiarkannya. _Toh_ bukan masalah besar jika mata empat kini memergokinya tengah menangis _cengeng_. Hanji memang sudah tahu semua _problem_nya sejak awal. Ia yakin Hanji tidak akan mengolok-oloknya karena bersikap 'manja' seperti sekarang.

Dengan langkah yang tenang, Hanji berjalan memasuki kamar _partner_nya itu. Semakin lama, semakin dekat dirinya dengan sang _humanity's strongest_. Di bawahnya Hanji melihat Levi yang begitu sedih. Levi terus menunduk dan menangis karena membaca apa yang tertulis di buku catatan merah kecil, buku yang Hanji simpan dini hari tadi di meja kerja sang kapten.

Perlahan, Hanji meraih tubuh Levi dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Hanji berusaha menjadi teman yang sangat baik di sana. Ia mengerti bahwa Levi butuh ditenangkan oleh seseorang. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan emosi sebesar ini pada orang lain, bukan? Hanya Hanji yang bisa diandalkan saat itu dan Hanji menyadarinya.

Tangan Hanji mengelus punggung Levi dengan penuh kelembutan.

Untuk beberapa menit itu, Hanji tidak bisa bicara apapun. Ia yakin benar kalau Levi sedang menyesali semuanya saat ini. Hanji sudah memperingatkannya sejak awal bahwa perasaan manis itu harus segera disampaikan sebelum terlambat. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Menyalahkan Levi pun akan sangat percuma. Teman bermata biru keabuannya itu terkenal tidak pandai bicara hal-hal manis pada siapapun.

"…Kau sudah berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, Levi." Tiba-tiba Hanji membuka mulutnya.

Levi masih menangis penuh penyesalan. Bahkan di saat merapuh sekali pun, Levi tetap maskulin saat menangis. Ia tidak terlihat _cengeng_ atau manja. Ia terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang penuh perasaan bersalah dan kehilangan segalanya.

"Kau telah memberikannya jawaban terbaik dengan berusaha menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup daripada mengatakan. Aku yakin dia bahagia di alam sana."

..

…_The best of romances deserve second chances…_

**If Ever You're In My Arms Again - Peabo Bryson / Christian Bautista**

**..**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Pada suatu hari di tanggal 2 Maret…

"Erwin! Kita harus menemui Keith sekarang! Petinggi bilang kita harus menemui mereka di dinding Sina pada tanggal **2 Maret** sebelum matahari terbenam, bukan?!" Hanji berteriak pada Erwin yang berkuda di depannya. Dan ada penekanan terlalu lebih pada '2 Maret'.

'_Dua maret?'_ Levi teringat sesuatu.

"Ya! Kita akan kembali ke markas sebentar lalu mengajak Mike dan Nanaba untuk ikut bersama kita. Mereka akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam kesaksian kali ini!"

Erwin melirik ke belakang samping kirinya. "Levi! Kau istirahat saja di markas! Kakimu akan sembuh lebih cepat jika kau lebih jarang bergerak! Biar aku, Hanji, dan lainnya yang akan pergi ke Dinding Sina!"

"Baiklah. Tapi… bolehkah aku meminta izin sebentar?" tanya Levi pada Erwin yang berkuda di depannya.

"Apa itu?"

Levi terdiam sejenak. "Aku hendak mengunjungi seseorang. Boleh aku pergi sebentar untuk menemuinya?"

"Biarkan dia, Erwin! Kita akan sampai di markas sebentar lagi!" seru Hanji pada Erwin yang berkuda di sampingnya.

Erwin terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata dua bawahannya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Levi!"

"Tentu saja."

Levi segera mengendalikan Xena untuk berbalik arah. Setelah berbalik, Levi memacu Xena dengan kecepatan stabil.

Erwin masih memperhatikan Levi yang berkuda ke arah berlawanan. "Ke mana dia?"

"Yah… urusan pria," jawab Hanji sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan tetap ke arah depan.

Erwin yang mendengar jawaban Hanji jadi ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Begitu, ya?"

Untuk saat itu hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan berdua dengan memacu kuda masing-masing pada kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Siang itu, suasana begitu tenang ketika sepasang kaki milik seorang kopral muda menginjak tanah setelah berkuda beberapa kilometer. Ia membiarkan Xena merumput di sekitar sana sementara dirinya melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menuju sebuah batu besar kokoh berbentuk persegi. Di tengah batu itu terukir sebuah nama yang sangat menyentuh hati Levi ketika membacanya…

_Earth has one gentle soul less,  
Heaven has one special angel more_

_Lying in peace for an eternity_

**Petra Rall**

_Dearest Daughter and Gentlest Soldier_

Levi menatap sendu nisan itu lalu berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan tangan yang tenang ia membelai nisan itu seraya melayangkan pandangan terlembutnya.

'_Hai, Petra. Apa kabar?'_

'_Selamat ulang tahun, ya?'_

Tangan Levi berhenti membelai nisan itu dan bibirnya tersungging sedikit namun sendu.

'_Aku datang ke sini dengan membawa sesuatu untukmu.'_

Levi merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya selama beberapa detik, lalu mengeluarkan dua benda dari sana : kalung salib George dan kotak pinus kecil berisi cincin pemberian Hanji.

Sang kapten memandangi dua benda di tangannya itu sejenak lalu kembali menatap nisan kasih tak sampainya.

'_Kau lihat, Petra? Aku selalu membawa dua benda ini ke mana pun aku pergi. Untunglah hari ini aku membawanya juga. Aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf, ya?'_

Tangan kiri sang kapten masih memegang dua 'jimat' miliknya sementara tangan kanannya meraih sebuah belati lipat dari balik celana. Dengan belati itu, Levi mengorek sedikit demi sedikit gundukan tanah yang mengubur kekasihnya. Setelah tercipta sebuah lubang dengan ukuran yang dirasa cukup, Levi menaruh belati dan salib milik George di atas tanah.

'_Kau ingin tahu apa alasan lain yang membuatku melarangmu pergi waktu itu? Alasan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah….'_

Levi membuka kotak pinus yang ada di tangannya. Setelah itu, Levi memosisikan kotak pinus yang terbuka ke arah nisan, seolah agar Petra mampu melihat isi dari kotak kecil tersebut.

'…_.agar aku bisa menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu, Petra…'_

Ibu jari dan telunjuk Levi mengambil cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang baru saja digali.

'_Well, aku memang bodoh dan gila untuk mengatakannya saat ini. Namun percayalah, kata-kata ini ingin sekali aku utarakan padamu …'_

'… _Menikahlah denganku, Petra….'_

Levi terdiam menunduk, memikirkan bagaimana kata-kata permohonan itu masih menyakitkan baginya.

'_Waktu itu kau bertanya padaku mengenai kehidupan setelah semua urusan titan ini selesai, ingat? Kau mau tahu jawabanku?'_

_I said I gave all my love to you_  
_ We dreamt a new house_  
_Some place to be at peace_

Levi tersenyum menatap nisan Petra.

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu, Petra. Menikah denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap harinya, saling memeluk setiap malam, saling merawat ketika sakit, dan membesarkan semua junior kita bersama-sama. Kita akan hidup di dekat ladang gandum atau lavender. Aku akan mengurus ladang saat panen dan kau mengurus urusan rumah tangga, mengurus anak kita, dan menungguku pulang dengan setumpuk kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan kita di kala malam datang."

_But things changed,,, Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster_

'… _Maaf… harusnya aku mengatakan impian itu sejak lama. Maaf karena aku terlambat mengatakannya dan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.'_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

Levi menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sang kopral kini mengambil kalung salib George dan menaruhnya di lubang tempat cincin tadi bernaung. Setelah itu, ia menutup lubang tersebut dengan menggunakan belatinya, mengubur dua benda penuh memori dan impian tersebut. Harapan dan kenangan untuk Petra selamanya. Anggap saja dirinya sedang menyerahkan satu benda penting milik Petra dan sebuah cincin tanda cintanya.

Ketika lubang sudah tertutup sangat mantap, Levi menyimpan buket bunga yang tadi dibawanya tepat di bawah nisan Petra.

Jonquil, bunga kelahiran Petra sekaligus bunga yang melambangkan perasaan sang pria Perancis kepada gadis Jerman tersebut.

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

'_Untukmu, perempuan tercantik yang mengisi hatiku selama ini. Petra, bunga ini bahkan tidak mampu menggambarkan betapa besarnya perasaan ini untukmu. Kau harus tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatmu tahu bahwa aku sangat amat sangat menyayangimu.'_

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
_

Levi kembali mengelus nisan yang begitu kokoh berdiri di hadapannya.

'_Kau masih ingat saat kau lebih cepat memberiku coklat untuk Valentine, Petra? Lucy bilang bahwa Valentine adalah saat di mana perempuan memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda kasihnya pada seorang pria. Pria juga punya hari di mana ia dapat melakukan hal yang sama, pada wanita yang ia cintai tentunya. Tanggal 14 Maret, White Day. Hari di mana seharusnya aku membawamu ke penjahit gaun pengantin. Tapi karena kau lebih cepat 'merayakan' Valentine, maka aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mempercepat hari White Day, spesial untuk kita berdua. Karena hari ini aku berlutut di depan nisanmu untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu : kata-kata yang harusnya aku layangkan sejak lama.'_

_I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_ But I just want you to know_

'_Niat itu sudah lama aku simpan, Petra. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa seringnya aku berkhayal, memikirkan dirimu dan diriku dalam balutan baju pernikahan.'_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were_

_ 'Kau dengan gaun putih dan mahkota bunga di kepalamu pasti akan sangat memesonaku. Aku selalu berkhayal mengenai pelamaran ini dan kau akan berkata 'ya' sambil menangis. Lalu aku akan memelukmu, menciummu, dan mendekapmu dengan hangat. Kita akan menghabiskan malam bersama sembari memikirkan seperti apa pernikahan itu kelak. Kau boleh memilih apapun yang kau suka untuk acara istimewa itu, karena jika kau senang aku akan bahagia.'_

'_Garland. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk putra pertama kita : Garland Hugo Rivaille, bagaimana menurutmu?'_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

Levi masih memandang lembut nan sendu nisan batu di hadapannya.

'_Masalah coklat, saat aku hendak menyantapnya, coklat itu sudah berjamur terlalu banyak.'_

Levi tertawa renyah.

'_Kau seharusnya membuat umur coklat itu lebih panjang, Petra. Aku rasa kau tidak menggunakan pengawet. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan langsung menyantapnya, kan? Hmm… aku lebih senang menyimpan coklat itu lebih lama, selamanya kalau perlu. Karena aku tidak akan mendapat coklat itu lagi.'_

Levi terdiam.

'_Serius, Petra. Umur coklat itu begitu pendek, sependek umur hubungan kita.'_

Levi terdiam lagi.

'_Tidak. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padamu.'_

'_Tch, kurasa aku mulai gila sekarang.'_

'_Oh, hei… apa kau bertemu dengan George di sana?'_

'_Jika kau bertemu dengannya, apakah kalian saling mencinta seperti dulu? Suatu saat nanti aku pun akan ke sana. Ketika saat itu datang, maukah kau menemuiku? Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin agar kau menemaniku selamanya. Aku juga akan mengatakan kata-kata yang belum sempat kuutarakan secara lisan padamu itu. Sudikah kau berkata 'ya' sebagai jawabannya? Tidak akan ada apapun yang menghalangi cinta kita di sana nantinya, Petra.'_

'_Aku harap kau mau menungguku di sana.'_

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki kuda. Suara langkah kaki kuda itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Levi. Levi yang masih 'melepas rindu' awalnya tidak menghiraukan suara derap langkah kuda tersebut, hingga…

"Heichou?!"

Levi menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang di sana.

Di sana terdapat seorang perempuan yang berumur lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya hitam kelam dikuncir kuda, mata tajam berwarna biru, berkulit agak pucat, wajah serius -cenderung tanpa ekspresi-, dan tinggi badan sekitar 160 cm. Dia menunggangi seekor kuda berwarna coklat kehitaman. Ia terlihat begitu gagah.

"Komandan Erwin dan Kapten Hanji menyuruh saya untuk menyusul anda. Terjadi penyerangan di Kota Tua dan beberapa dari kami sedang bertarung di sana. Kami membutuhkan bantuan anda, Kapten Levi." Wajah perempuan itu begitu datar walaupun ia sedang menyampaikan sebuah kabar buruk.

Levi memperhatikan perempuan itu dan ia bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut. "Baiklah."

'_Sampai nanti, Petra…'_

'_Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, setelah semua ini selesai untuk sementara.'_

Levi naik ke punggung Xena.

'_Tunggu aku, Petra.'_

"Ayo kita pergi?!" seru Levi pada perempuan yang baru saja datang 'menjemputnya' sembari memberi aba-aba pada Xena untuk berlari menuju Kota Tua. Perempuan berambut hitam mengikuti, berkuda di sampingnya.

Derap maraton kaki kedua kuda mereka begitu gagah, penuh semangat seperti sang empunya. Dua insan yang tengah memacu kuda tersebut terlihat begitu kuat. Tatapan mereka lurus dan konsisten ke depan, selurus dan sekonsisten tujuan mereka untuk memanjangkan umur kelestarian manusia. Sudut-sudut mata mereka berdua begitu tajam, setajam mata pedang yang akan mereka hunuskan pada makhluk-makhluk besar idiot di dunia sempit mereka. Pandangan mereka begitu dalam menusuk, sedalam luka yang selalu mereka goreskan untuk melenyapkan humanoid idiot satu per satu.

Levi melirik ke perempuan yang berkuda di sampingnya. Perempuan itu sebenarnya sangat cantik dan menawan, namun…

'_Kau lihat dia, Petra? Namanya Dominique Bourque, kadet dari angkatan 104 yang awalnya masuk ke dalam regu Hanji dan kini menjadi asisten pribadiku. Dia ada untuk menggantikan posisimu di militer. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan ia selalu 'meminjamkan' tangannya dengan baik kepadaku. _

_Yang tidak bisa aku percaya adalah, semua orang berkata bahwa dia sangat mirip denganku. Konyol, bukan? Apa kau melihat kemiripan di antara kami, Petra? Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan hal itu. Lihat saja dirinya. Ia memang cantik, namun wajahnya terlalu datar. Bibirnya pun jarang tersungging dan mimiknya terlalu serius. Untuk masalah minuman, tch. Dia hanya bisa memadu-madankan alkohol. Satu-satunya kopi yang bisa ia buat adalah kopi untuk Erwin yang memang mengandung satu sendok wiski per cangkirnya.'_

Dominique merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Dia melirik ke samping kirinya.

"_Nanda?"_

Levi menarik lirikkan matanya dan kembali memandang ke depan.

"…Tidak apa-apa."

'_Tch, kau lihat kan?'_

Beberapa kilometer telah ditempuh hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di teritori awal Kota Tua. Saat itu mereka melihat dua titan yang berdiri berdekatan satu sama lain.

"Biarkan aku yang menangani mereka, heichou."

"Baiklah," timpal Levi dengan ringan.

"Oke. Rosy, tetaplah melaju dan jemput aku di sana." Dominique berkata pada kuda –baru- miliknya sembari mengelus kuda Spanyol itu.

Dengan cepat, Dominique segera menancapkan satu kail maneuvernya pada dada titan pertama yang ada di sana. Setelah jaraknya hanya berkisar nol sekian cm dengan titan tersebut, ia menggoreskan pedangnya sembari meluncur untuk menancapkan kail maneuvernya pada bahu titan yang kedua. Begitu satu kailnya yang lain berhasil menancap di bahu titan kedua itu, Dominique dengan segera mencincang pundak makhluk besar tersebut.

Setelah satu titan selesai, Dominique kembali menancapkan kail maneuvernya pada tenggorokan titan yang pertama. Kecepatan yang tinggi membuat Dominique sulit diraih oleh titan yang kini menjadi incarannya. Dengan gaya bebas, ia membiarkan pedangnya menggores leher titan itu dengan begitu dalam sembari memutar menuju pundaknya. Begitu ia sudah sampai di pundak, Dominique menancapkan kail maneuvernya lagi ke sisi kanan leher sang titan, lalu memotong daging pundak yang ada di hadapannya. Titan itu roboh di samping titan yang pertama.

Dua titan telah berhasil dijatuhkan. Dominique kembali ke punggung Rosy dan memegang tali kendali. Ia dan Levi melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari teman-teman mereka yang sedang berperang.

"Skor, heichou?" tanyanya pada sang kapten sembari terus melihat ke depan.

"Delapan dari sepuluh! _Godammit_, Dom! Berhentilah bermain-main dengan mereka! Mereka tetap akan mati pada akhirnya! Kau harus menghemat waktumu!" seru Levi sembari menjawab pertanyaan sang bawahan.

"Tch!" timpal Dominique kesal.

'_Tch? Kau lihat kan, Petra? Anak nakal ini mereka bilang mirip denganku, huh? Rasanya aku tidak sekeras kepala dirinya.'_

"Aku tahu kau marah pada mereka, tapi bukan dengan cara membuang-buang waktumu untuk melampiaskannya!"

"Aku tahu itu, heichou! Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka merasakan, bagaimana rasanya dicincang dan disiksa seperti mereka menyiksa orang-orang yang kita cintai! Selama dendam memberiku keberanian dan kekuatan untuk bertarung, tidak masalah buatku!"

Levi terdiam.

"Akan aku buat mereka merasakan tajamnya ujung pedang ini. Walaupun mungkin hanya sedikit berpengaruh, aku juga ingin mereka merasakan bagaimana sakitnya otot-otot besar itu saat racun yang aku olesi di ujung pedang ini masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Tidak hanya itu. Aku juga ingin..."

Saat itu, Levi melirik ke arah Dominique. Dari mata bawahannya itu, Levi melihat kobaran dendam yang amat besar. Mata itu bahkan sanggup membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Titan benar-benar dalam masalah jika menghadapi Dominique dalam situasi seperti sekarang, pikirnya.

"... aku ingin mereka membayar untuk Othello. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan sekuat mungkin menyiksa mereka sampai mati. Huh, lihat saja. Aku akan menghabisi mereka satu per satu. Aku akan menyiksa mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka mampu memulihkan diri mereka sendiri. Yang aku mau adalah.. aku ingin mendengar teriakan nista mereka. Aku akan tersenyum saat mereka berteriak sekeras mungkin."

Levi kembali menatap ke depan.

'_Dia sama sepertimu, Petra. Ia juga masuk ke divisi ini karena dendam. Dom melihat adiknya sendiri di makan oleh titan saat penyerangan di distrik Trost terjadi. Aku tahu ini dari si Kuda Kirschtein.'_

'_Kalian sama, namun berbeda. Saat aku menasehatimu waktu itu, aku tahu kalau kau juga menginstrospeksi dirimu sendiri lalu memutuskan untuk membuang semua dendammu. Ia tidak begitu. Ia sangat keras kepala. Aku sudah berkali-kali menendangnya hingga ia memuntahkan banyak darah. Hanji bahkan berteriak padaku untuk berhenti melakukannya. Kau juga harus melihat wajah para kadet yang kini menjadi bawahanku. Mereka semua bergidik ngeri saat melihat perempuan psycho ini bersimbah darahnya sendiri. Namun, prinsipnya tidak berubah. Aku tahu itu dari matanya. Mata birunya saat itu sempat membuatku terdiam. Mata iblis itu, mata penuh dendam yang tidak akan pernah habis hingga ia mati. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa bertanggungjawab untuk mengubah pandangannya.'_

'_Ia sulit dibengkokkan. Mungkin aku akan membiarkannya begini untuk sementara. Toh mungkin karena dendamnya juga ia menjadi salah satu yang terhebat untuk urusan membunuh. Namun mau sehebat apapun dirinya, kau tetap tidak akan terganti, Petra. Kau akan tetap menjadi yang terbaik di hatiku. Selamanya, aku jamin itu.'_

Di suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau, berselubunglah suasana yang begitu damai dan hangat. Tidak ada teriakan ketakutan, tidak ada suara hantaman keras, tidak ada suara gemuruh pertarungan antara manusia dan musuhnya –atau apapun. Suasana di tempat itu begitu sepi namun hidup dan menenangkan. Di sana, ada langit biru dengan awan putih yang tenang sebagai atap. Sebagai lantai, ada rerumputan hijau khas musim semi yang begitu lembut dan segar. Di atas rerumputan itu, terbaring dua sosok dengan mata terpejam. Mereka berdua tersenyum, seolah sedang menikmati hangatnya udara yang mereka rasakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat bahagia. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuh mereka membuat kedua insan di sana semakin merasa nyaman. Petra dan George kini sudah tenang di alam mereka.

'_Heichou…,' _Petra tersenyum indah saat mengetahui bahwa sang kapten yang masih hidup memikirkan dirinya.

Levi dan Dominique masih berkuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar di sana selain derap tegas langkah kuda mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya…

"… Heichou?"

Levi melirik sebentar ke sampingnya. "Apa?"

Dominique terdiam dan sempat melihat ke arah bawah sejenak. Ada sedikit semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

"… Aku menyukaimu."

Kedua mata Levi melebar dan dengan refleks ia melirik ke samping. "Eh?"

**..**

**THE END**

**..**

* * *

**Oke oke, saya tahu akhirnya emang rada urghh... tapi entah kenapa saya pengen banget nambah OC si Dom ini di akhir fanfic..**

**Jadi, inti ceritanya sih : Petra gak bisa tenang (atau pergi ke dunianya) karena dia masih penasaran sama jawaban si heichou dan karena buku diarynya hilang dan dia takut kalau sampai ada orang lain yang baca..**

**Yeay, sorry for gajeness yang melanda fic ini..**

**Btw, thank you so much buat supportnya selama ini.. ^^**

**Akhirnya saya bisa mikirin skripsi dengan tenang hingga bulan Juli nanti.. hehe..**


End file.
